How to Seduce an Earl
by SinfulIndulgence
Summary: To escape the clutches of a forced political marriage, Lady Annabeth decides to find a husband of her own choosing. The Earl of Atlantis seems like the perfect choice for her plan of seduction. But why does it feel like he's the one seducing her? Lady Annabeth could never back down from such a challenge. (There is both a T-rated and M-rated version).
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own nothing. Enjoy!

For your information, in this world the hierarchy of nobility is as follows:

Emperor

Crown Prince

Prince/Princesses

Grand Duke/Grand Duchess

Dukes/Duchesses

Marquis/Marchioness

Earl/(wife of Earl is Countess)

Count/Countess

Viscount/Viscountess

Baron/Baroness

Everyone else lol

* * *

Lady Annabeth was extremely bored at Princess Thalia's and General Luke's engagement party. Sure, she was happy for her good friend and former childhood crush for getting together. But the engagement party only reminded of her looming future. And the future of being a female noble was severely limited to that of political marriage.

It took all of Annabeth's efforts to place a bland, polite smile on her face as she tried to dodge her incessant male suitors. Her stepmother had set her up with many single bachelors, all counts, barons, and young marquises with fame and fortune to their names. All of these men could ensure more alliances with her family, the Ducal lineage descending from Duchess Athena.

Annabeth's birth mother, Duchess Athena, had been a favored daughter Princess of the previous Emperor in her youth. But now that the Duchess had passed away, Annabeth's paternal family had no connection with the royal family, as they were from the lower social class of Barons. Annabeth was the only direct connection and the only daughter of a Duchess. But her stepmother's sons were set to inherit the remaining Ducal lands after the betrothal gifts were given to whoever her future husband was.

How Annabeth detested that the law decreed the man should inherit the title before the woman. She was poor as a pauper unless she married someone with wealth, status and power. Even then the power would truly belong to her future husband.

As Annabeth walked through the party, she ignored the jealous and harassing looks of some of the other noblewomen. Oh, they would never do that in front of her face as she was the granddaughter of the previous Emperor and cousin of the current Crown Prince. High society was just a pit of poisonous vipers that she couldn't wait to escape from.

"Lady Annabeth, your beauty overwhelms me. You are like the floating sunshine that has transcended into corporeal form. Your gray eyes are just like those of your mother's, like icy steel." A man had approached her before she could effectively dodge him.

"Thank you. Your kind words are undeserved," she returned, almost gagging at the amount of false flattery this old fart spewed.

Who was this old toad again? Annabeth smiled politely but with disinterest. She had already forgotten this man's name. Count or Baron Rodrick or something like that?

Words of flattery did not work on her, especially when so many other beautiful ladies were here, far more striking than she was. Out of the corner of her eye, Annabeth saw her friend Piper, the widowed Duchess of Columbidae, surrounded by suitors after her earthy beauty and her humongous fortune. Like Annabeth, Piper had mastered the art of surviving in the land of vicious high society.

Annabeth was pretty sure the Baron Rodrick had tried to pick up Piper earlier but had failed and had now decided to go after the easier prey of Annabeth. She'd even heard rumors that Baron Rodrick once tried to marry her mother twenty five years ago.

How revolting. Annabeth hid her displeased expression behind her silk fan.

Besides, Baron Rodrick was sixty-four years old and had three daughters all older than Annabeth from three different wives and concubines. Annabeth bit back feelings of nausea as the baron not so stealthily stole looks down her exposed bosom.

She was really going to kill her stepmother's stylist. Usually, Annabeth preferred plainer dresses so she could stay inconspicuous at these stupid balls and tea parties. But tonight, both the hairdresser and stylist had conspired to make Annabeth stand out much more than she was comfortable with. The male attention she used to dodge with far more ease were now turned on her, or more specifically how her breasts were pushed up and out with the tight corset and daring neckline, giving her the illusion of having more than what she actually did.

Furthermore, she had no plans on becoming the fourth wife of Baron Rodrick, a man who could easily be as old as her grandfather.

Especially when the rumors surrounding the Baron claimed that he abused his wives and liked sowing his seed in young women. Fuel was added to the rumor mill when two of his wives were spotted with bruises on their wrists. Plus, she'd have to deal with the hierarchy of being the youngest and the fourth wife with three female masters ahead of her.

Three wives was not enough apparently for Baron Rodrick. He was still looking for a legitimate son to inherit his name.

"Lady Annabeth."

With relief, she turned to the familiar voice and curtsied prettily. "Your Highness."

"Ah, your Highness! A pleasure to meet you. I must say-" Baron Rodrick nearly tripped in his haste to greet the Crown Prince.

"Thank you, Baron Rodrick. If you don't mind my interruption, I would like a word with Lady Annabeth," Jason said smoothly. The next heir to the throne had an imposing manner to the simpering baron with his striking blonde hair and tall height. On his uniform was decorated with the many medals earned from his military achievements and battles. "I do believe that Viscount Stoll is looking for you. Something about settling a gambling debt?"

Baron Rodrick sputtered, his white mustache bobbing up and down like a beached whale on his lips.

Annabeth quickly jumped on the opportunity to leave the lecherous man's side. She was grateful that not only that Jason rescued her, but that he never mentioned that she was his cousin in these situations. Once the nobility remembered she was the cousin to the crown Prince, they would never cease their hounding.

"Ah, finally. Thank you, Jason. I was beginning to think that I had to stick my fan up his nose for him to leave me alone."

Jason grinned, his sky blue eyes dancing in amusement. "I still remember your debutante ball where you beat Viscount Travis and Lord Connor Stoll at fencing. Where you procured the sword and your fencing skills is still a mystery. Pity such spectacles aren't seen any more."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I'm no longer sixteen, Jason."

"That's true, you're not. At your age of twenty-three, you could be considered an old maid if you don't marry soon." He teased.

"Speaking of marriage, shouldn't you be focusing on yours? The Crown Prince's marriage is far more important than that of a daughter of a forgotten Duchess," she shot back.

Jason winced. Just like her, he had been avoiding the unmarried ladies and young widows who prowled for their prey. Annabeth was his shield just as much he was hers.

"Don't even mention that. Yesterday night, I had three women try to crawl through my bedchamber windows naked and demand that I sleep with them. Three! Luckily the guards caught them before any rumors could spread."

"Oh my. Three? All at the same time for a threesome or separately? Our Prince is such a coveted bachelor," she teased at her cousin's reddening face. Her tone turned serious. "Why don't you get engaged for real then? That way the number of women throwing themselves at you would decrease to at least a tolerable number."

"Who would I get engaged to?"

Annabeth didn't miss the way Jason kept looking at Duchess Piper tonight. Before he had been able to earn the title of Crown Prince and had any political power to stop marriages of the nobility, Piper had been married off to a man who had paid an enormous fortune for the young beauty's hand. Piper could hardly protest when the Emperor had given his permission and Jason had been shipped off to war.

It was no secret that the former Duke of Columbidae was impotent, suffering from sexually transmitted diseases received from the Duke's nightly visits to the brothels. He had passed away just a mere eight days after the wedding leaving no children for his inheritance and Piper as a very wealthy Duchess of Columbidae. Piper had confided to her the man could not get it up on their wedding night, thus leaving her with relief and still a virgin.

"Look, Piper is still in the running as a candidate for the future Queen," Annabeth reasoned. "Her previous marriage could have been annulled since the wedding night duties weren't completed. But she hasn't, and luckily that means she is the sole inheritance of the Duchy. And since she holds the wealthy coffers of the Duchy of Columbidae, your father would have seen it as advantageous to strengthening the power of the throne. There would be no opposition from the Emperor if you choose Piper as your main wife. Though I'm sure she wouldn't like it if you brought in other wives."

Unfortunately, this Kingdom had the culture of male nobility bringing in more than one wife. The current Emperor had one Empress, three Queens, and numerous consorts and concubines. Jason had a hard time competing against the other Princes as the son of a former Queen who had passed away from a broken heart at the Emperor's lecherous personality. But Annabeth was sure Jason didn't want any one other than Piper as his wife, not after experiencing the treachery of harem life. There had always been countless attempts at his life during his childhood.

And there was another reason why Annabeth didn't want to marry a man her family chose. She was sure to have to compete for her husband's good graces and deal with the petty rivalries of other wives. What a waste of energy that would be.

But Jason didn't seem surprised at what she said. He must have deduced all that she had said already. So what else was stopping him from pursuing his first love?

"Truth be told, Annabeth, I'm a coward," he said hesitantly. "I've fought so many battles and survived death, yet I'm afraid of what Piper may think of me. She probably hates me now since I couldn't protect her when I was away at war. I left her alone to be touched by that disgusting pig of a geezer." His hands were clenched as though aching for a sword that could lop off the dead Duke's head. "How can I protect the people in this land when I can't protect the people I love?"

"I highly doubt that." Annabeth murmured. She had lent Piper many an ear and knew that Piper still yearned for Jason's heart as fiercely as he did. Piper had been always worrying for Jason's health and safety on the battlefields. A rare marriage in the nobility for true love, indeed. Even Thalia and Luke were only friends and had to marry each other for political reasons or else the Emperor would marry his daughter off to some far away kingdom to forge an alliance. "The circumstances were out of your control. Besides, trust me, she doesn't hate you."

"How do you know?"

Annabeth stifled a smile at Jason's lost expression. This was the man who supposedly slaughtered all those enemies opposing him, turning brown fields into bloodbaths and had earned the Emperor's favor to become the Crown Prince. Now his eyes were so soft and lost like a puppy's. "Women's intuition. Now, you'd better get over there and talk to Piper or else you'll really lose her. Look, Viscount Zethes of the Boread family is talking to her."

The young lord had pushed himself to the front of Piper's admirers, his platinum white hair a beacon among the darker heads. Though Piper was smiling, Annabeth could see the tension in her stiff shoulders as she dealt with the viscount's sleazy demeanor.

Jason was fuming beside her. He was starting to get that icy glint in his blue eyes. Annabeth could see why Jason had been called the Eagle of Death. It would not be good for Jason to start trouble, especially at his sister's engagement party.

"Go on, Jason. Things aren't as bleak as they seem. You have to take charge of your own path." She pushed him towards Piper. "I'm pretty sure you've already decided to go for it. You just needed the validation."

Jason turned around and grinned at her. "Thanks for the advice, Annabeth. You should follow it as well. Which reminds me, after this, there's someone I want to introduce you to. I think you'll find him quite interesting. Don't leave the party so quickly like last time."

Annabeth inwardly groaned. Not another male suitor. "Just go, Your Highness."

With that, she watched as the crowds parted before him, bowing and curtsying for the Empire's Crown Prince. Viscount Zethes had absolutely no chance whatsoever as Piper's eyes lit up with Jason's approach.

Really, the two seemed picture perfect for each other, with Piper's dark brown hair framing her luminous skin and colorful eyes, a contrast to Jason's golden hair and blue eyes. The two seemed absolutely lovey-dovey in their own world.

Jason kissed Piper's gloved hand and whisked her away to the dance floor, effectively cutting her off from the other suitors who could not compete against the Eagle of Death, much less the Crown Prince.

And that was her cue to leave. With Jason as her shield gone, she was tossed to the wolves of the matchmaking world once more.

Annabeth quickly strode to the empty terrace in hopes of escaping. She breathed in the chilly but fresh night air. The ballroom felt so stuffy with the perfumes of ladies and gentleman cloying together.

Her mind soon turned to the topic of her looming marriage. Jason was right in that she should follow her own advice. She didn't like any of the men her stepmother had introduced, so why not find a man who was at least halfway decent?

There were other reasons supporting the decision to wed a man of her own choosing. Half of the nobility in her Kingdom were related to each other through constant marriage within themselves, just as how she was related to Jason and Thalia and all the other children of the Emperor's concubines. Stillbirths were common, often dangerous to the mother's life. Thalia was fortunate to escape such an incestuous marriage. Luke was a commoner who rose quickly to fame on the battlefield and was promoted to the Head Knight and General of the Imperial Army.

Pity that Thalia was marrying her childhood crush. But Luke had always treated her like a small child, even today in her twenties.

It would be best to find a man with some kind of high title so her family wouldn't oppose. A man who wouldn't interfere in her affairs and had no history of abuse. Someone who wouldn't force her to always attend social events in order to forge alliances. Annabeth had little care for such things, much less the extravagant jewelry and dresses and what other noblewomen liked.

What Annabeth truly enjoyed was architecture. Her father had indulged her in that aspect, allowing her to redesign their mansions. Foreign dignitaries who visited their kingdom often stopped to marvel at the Chase family mansions, resplendent in their beautiful architecture, statues and gardens. Pity she had to hide that she was the architect, for no woman had ever done such a thing or be ostracized. So she needed a husband who tended to be more liberal or stupid enough to let her have her way.

"It's a cold night, my lady."

Annabeth whipped around so fast, she nearly twisted her ankle on her high heels. A strong hand steadied her before she could face plant on the floor.

Who dared to approach her without her knowing it with such quiet footsteps? Damn, her training had been lacking these days with all these darn engagement parties to go to.

She had to look up further than expected at the tall man who was holding her up.

Piercing green eyes peered down at her. Tousled black hair as though he couldn't bother combing it neatly for the engagement party. A strong nose and a crooked smile that hid all sorts of mischief.

He smelled faintly of the sea, a rare scent among the Olympian nobility who favored floral notes. She recognized him immediately from the gossip of the social circles and from what details Jason had told her. No one from the Olympus Kingdom had that rare combination of jet black hair and green eyes.

The Earthshaker, the Stormbringer. The Monster of the Seas.

All names given to the illegitimate child of the Emperor of the neighboring Atlantis Empire. Despite being an illegitimate child, he had risen to power through his own means on the battlefield. He was part of the heroic trio with Luke and Jason. The man whose sword rushed in no hesitation to rain blood upon his enemies. The man who had a wild libido for leaving women he bed unconscious, or so the rumors say.

A dangerous man indeed.

And she quite liked danger.

"It is an honor to meet you, Your Grace."

* * *

PS: There will be both a T-Rated and M-Rated version of this story. Read whichever one you want, teehee.

This story is already basically finished, but I decided to be annoying and release the rest of the chapters based on reviews of whether people like the pilot chapter or not. Cuz like, if people don't like it, why release it when I've got a bajillion other projects to finish, amirite?

So Muahahaha! *evil laughs before accidentally choking on the mango that she's eating to cure her writer's block on the other stories


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I own nothing. But steal this story and you dead and I will never update this again.

The people have spoken. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

She pulled back from him to an appropriate distance and curtsied. The Earl of Atlantis gave his customary bow in return, not spilling a drop of wine from his wineglass.

"It is a pleasure be acquainted with you, my lady."

"Thank you, Your Grace."

"No need to thank me. It is not often a beautiful woman falls into my arms so prettily."

The blonde woman's expression stiffened slightly. Ah, so she didn't like the meaningless adulation the nobility placed upon each other. Percy made a note to remember that.

"But I should be the one to apologize for startling you and causing you to fall in the first place. I hope I haven't caused you too much distress."

The lady slowly grinned. "That's true. You are at fault for startling me."

Percy blinked at the woman's bluntness. His interactions with other women had him expect either one of two outcomes. One where they would throw themselves upon him or the other where they would hide and cower if they believed the nasty rumors about him.

This new outcome was unpredictable but refreshing.

"But what I meant to thank you was for helping to keep the Olympian Kingdom safe and for bringing Crown Prince Jason home. I hope my cousin hasn't given you too much trouble."

Ah, so this was Jason's favorite cousin. "Not at all. It is my honor to fight alongside Crown Prince Jason. It is just as much of a pleasure to meet the Lady Annabeth. His Highness has talked quite a bit about you."

"Has he?" A golden eyebrow arched over her clear grey eyes. What a beautiful color, those striking grey eyes. "And what has he said about me?"

Percy grinned. He had been a common soldier in the Atlantis Empire when he had met Prince Jason. Although the two had butted heads at first, they had naturally developed a strong friendship. Jason was straightforward, honest, and loyal, all traits Percy could see essential in a future Emperor. Jason often talked about his home and friends, such as those about his favorite sister, Thalia, and his first love Piper. But Percy remembered the stories of the cousin Annabeth the most.

A noblewoman who once dueled two gentleman? A woman who liked designing things? How interesting. Most people would call her unladylike, but Percy liked the unconventional. High class life was dull and the mysterious Lady Annabeth was a gem indeed. High society should always need someone to keep them up on their toes.

"He did tell me about the time his cousin locked two of her suitors in a closet, out gambled a third until he lost nearly all of his family's fortune, and nearly shot a fourth with her horrible archery skills," he teased.

Lady Annabeth flushed, the pink color quite becoming on her cheeks. "To be fair, I told Lord Taron that I had no talent for the bow and arrow. He insisted on 'teaching' me."

"Then he was a fool for not believing you."

Percy observed the woman in front of him as he sipped his wine. Soft golden curls trailed over her shoulders like a picture frame. Her posture was straight and proud, so she was likely quite confident in herself but not to the point of arrogance. Quite pretty too, with those striking grey eyes dancing with mirth. And everything was all neatly packaged in a stunning blue silk dress that brought out her slender silhouette.

"You know, most people wouldn't bring up a lady's past," Lady Annabeth said dryly. "Unless your social etiquette has gone rusty through your time on the battlefields."

"It's a good thing I'm not most people. Besides, most ladies do not learn of the sword nor evade their suitors by escaping to the balcony."

Well, he was doing the same, hiding from the droves of women who coveted the title of his wife. He would have to get married eventually, that he knew, but he wanted to enjoy the life of a bachelor to the fullest before resigning himself to a jealous wife who only cared about his wealth and not his health.

"Hmm, touche."

Someone cleared his throat. Percy turned to see Jason's head bodyguard, Earl Leo, standing nearby. "Pardon my intrusion. His Highness requests my lady's presence."

The lady beside him groaned. "He probably wants me to set me up with another stupid candidate," she grumbled quietly. "He better not be an old geezer."

Then, to his surprise, Lady Annabeth plucked the wine glass from his hand and drained the red liquid in a few gulps. Perhaps she didn't want to be sober for whatever Jason had planned.

"Thank you for the wine and conversation, Earl. I do hope we meet again." With that she went back inside.

Leo lifted one eyebrow. "Well. That was interesting. What were you two talking about, all alone out here?" He waggled his eyebrows teasingly.

"Just talking about things."

"Just talking about things, the man says." Leo mocked. "Well, I never comment on one's bed choices, but I wouldn't try anything with Lady Annabeth."

Percy rolled his eyes. Jason would kill him if he ever had any impure thoughts to his favorite cousin. "I know, I know."

Perhaps the rumors had gone too far. He knew all those trash talk about his supposed night activities. But the truth was he had only two lovers in the past, one he was actually engaged to before she broke it off. Both relationships ended far before the war started. Probably the broken engagement was what led to those unsightly rumors. People would always believe what they want to without knowing the whole truth, so he never bothered to clear the air.

Percy studied the soft pink imprint Lady Annabeth's lips had made on his empty wineglass.

"By the way, His Highness asked for you too."

"Did he?"

It was easy to find Jason in the ballroom. Jason's eyes lit up as he approached.

"Ah, perfect timing, Percy. Let me introduce you to someone. This is Lady Annabeth, daughter of the Baron Chase."

Lady Annabeth's face flushed slightly as she saw him. Whether it was from the alcohol or from the realization that he was the one Jason wanted her to meet, he didn't know. Still, he couldn't resist teasing her.

"We meet again, Lady Annabeth." Percy gently brushed his lips on the back of her hand, then leaned slightly forward so his next words could only be heard by her. "It's a good thing that I'm twenty-six. Hardly an old geezer, right?"

Annabeth's eyes flashed. She opened her mouth to retort. Perhaps sensing another debacle was going to happen from whatever she was going to say, Jason stepped in.

"Oh my. The dance music is starting. It seems like Baron Rodrick is approaching, Lady Annabeth. Perhaps, he'll ask you to dance."

Her grey eyes showed her panic as the portly man came closer. Percy wasn't a fan of the Baron himself. The Baron treated his wives poorly and any person of lower status like dirt. Percy had met him once before he had been promoted to Earl. The Baron had sneered upon him then but now had tried to ingratiate himself once Percy was an Earl. What a hypocrite.

Percy turned to Annabeth and bowed. Jason's pointed looks at him were obvious. Well, he didn't need Jason's hints to do what he was going to do next. Even if Annabeth could manage to avoid the baron, the baron would probably turn his attention to him next. "Would you indulge me with a dance, Lady Annabeth?"

"It would be an honor, Your Grace."

Usually the male would lead his partner to the dance floor, but he had to laugh when Annabeth pounced on the arm he offered and dragged him away from the baron as quickly as she could without seeming like she was running.

"Is the baron not to your liking, Lady Annabeth?"

He pulled her small waist close, grasping it in his left hand while placing her left hand in his right.

"I do not wish for such a marriage, Earl Perseus."

"So you wish for a marriage for love?" He didn't think Annabeth was that kind of daydreamer. That ideal was perhaps possible with commoners, but not in nobility. With what Jason had said and Percy's first impression of her, Lady Annabeth seemed much more logical.

"Not at all, Earl Perseus."

She had light feet, stepping in time with the music as they twirled with the other dancers.

"Call me Percy, Lady Annabeth." No one else besides his mother used his full name. It reminded him too much of the suffocating life as an powerless illegitimate child in the Atlantis Empire.

"I dare not, Your Grace," she smiled flippantly. "Such things as first names imply familiarity, and familiarity between an unmarried man and an unmarried woman would be fodder for the wolves of society."

Percy dipped her gently and pulled her back up in a whirl. "That is indeed true. Pray tell me, my lady, then what kind of marriage do you hope to have? Or would you prefer no marriage at all?"

She took in his words thoughtfully. "To be honest, I would prefer not to marry, but such a future is a duty for the nobility," Lady Annabeth said, with a small hint of bitterness. "I would prefer a man who is not Baron Rodrick. Someone not old enough to be my grandfather at the very least."

"Not Baron Rodrick and not far along in years like a grandfather? Then perhaps...a man like me?"

He had only meant to be teasing, but the look in her eyes suggested that she might actually consider his words seriously.

"Perhaps." Now it was her turn to smile knowingly, her grey eyes sparkling in laughter.

The music soon ended much to his chagrin. He rather liked dancing with this enigmatic lady who surprised him with every phrase she said.

Percy and Annabeth bowed and curtsied to each other. "Thank you for the dance, Your Grace. I suppose I'll see you around...Percy."

With nothing but a tempting smile sent his way, Lady Annabeth blended into the crowd so smoothly, leaving Percy to wonder whether such an intriguing lady truly existed or was she a figment of his imagination all along.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading y'all. I've been seeing a lot of Chinese historical dramas about women trying to survive the harem life recommended to me and reading a lot of those webtoons/manga about modern day women suddenly being transported into a medieval fantasy world like the novel or otome game they're reading. Guess all that inspired me to start this. But it is refreshing to read Phantom Paradise, a webcomic about the reverse male harem with women in positions of power, which is so so so rare to see.

Somehow the M-rated version is getting more views than the T-rated? *insert lenny face

The M-rated version will update slightly slower (a couple hours maybe) than the T-rated, just cause I finished the T-version first. Thanks for your patience. See ya'll this weekend, teehee!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Enjoy! I own nothing.

* * *

She had said that she would see him around, but Percy had not expected to see Lady Annabeth so soon after the engagement party.

Percy was forced to attend the next day's Imperial Olympian hunting party, as he was the official ambassador from the Atlantis Empire. He never liked hunting, as he held no talent for archery and killing innocent animals for sport was not his cup of tea. But horseback riding was easy and a stress reliever to him.

Jason had called in a favor for Percy to distract from the crown prince's planned disappearance from the main hunting party. Percy could guess at the reason why, and it was one word starting with the letter "P" and and ending with "-iper".

It was no difficult feat as the party of noblemen soon went hot on the heels of a large deer. Percy pulled back to the edges of the group and let the others take charge.

It was then he happened to catch a glance of sparking blue water. Was there a pond or something? Perhaps his horse, Blackjack, would like a drink of cool water after galloping for so long.

Curious and already bored of the hunt, Percy steered Blackjack towards the water. He soon found himself among a small lake, concealed with dense brush and pine trees.

"Fancy seeing you here, Lady Annabeth."

* * *

"Oh my gods!"

Her pencil slipped in her hand and drew a dark line in the middle of her design. Annabeth had been so absorbed in sketching her new design for the greenhouse that she didn't notice the Earl on a horse right beside her.

He looked regal perched on his black horse like that, his brown leather hunting gear quite dashing on his figure. She frowned and squinted up at him. Still, no matter how handsome one was, he shouldn't have been so quiet like that.

"I apologize. It looks like I keep startling you every time we meet." The Earl descended from his horse and handed her the pencil she dropped.

"I imagine your stealth must have come in handy from your days at war, Your Grace." Annabeth commented as she accepted the pencil.

"True," the Earl smiled lightly. "But it seems my lady was too engrossed in her sketch. May I have a look?"

She shrugged. Usually she kept her designs a secret, but what was the harm in showing them? The design was now marred anyways. "It's nothing much."

"You're much too modest. It's absolutely stunning. You have an eyes for these things, Lady Annabeth."

Oh? What's this? As a member of the nobility, Annabeth was used to hearing compliments devoid of any sincerity. But Percy's words seemed to be genuine. So far, all his compliments had been quite sincere. A fascinating first to hear from many of the meaningless words of flattery from her many male suitors.

"I'm no expert on architecture or art, but I like the way these arches look." He handed her sketchbook back to her with a friendly grin.

"Thank you," she said. "Would you like to have a seat, Your Grace?"

A plan began forming in her head. Duchess Athena always had a plan. And now, so would Lady Annabeth.

What was that Percy had said before? A marriage to a man like him?

Well, Annabeth supposed that wouldn't be too bad. She didn't believe all the rumors about him, especially with what Jason had told her about Percy and her first impression of him.

The Earl was friendly, an expert swordsman on the field, wealthy enough to please her family even if he was an illegitimate child, and also easy on the eyes. Annabeth had good judgement of people, and Percy happened to complete every requirement she needed. Unfortunately, she knew that he was also not in the market for a wife. She would just have to find a way to change his mind.

"I'll take you up on that offer. Although, what happened to calling me Percy like before? 'Your Grace' is just too stiff."

Annabeth hid a smile. "Considering that we're alone together, we might as well keep some resemblance of propriety."

Percy laughed. "I think all rules of propriety flew out the window once you invited me to sit down with you with no chaperone nearby."

He settled comfortably on the ground next to her. This close to her, Percy still smelled like a fresh breeze floating from the sea. Annabeth wondered briefly if he smelled like that naturally or whether he used some ocean scent cologne. The aroma was exotic compared to the forest smells all around her.

"Actually, you'd be wrong in that. Our chaperones are over there." She pointed to the distance.

Percy squinted at two figures across the lake. "Is that His Highness and the Duchess of Columbidae?"

"Indeed. I'm their chaperone for the day."

Jason and Piper were walking serenely by the lake shores, finally unseen from the bothersome eyes of society.

"Chaperone, huh? From three hundred feet away? And yet, they're also supposed to be our chaperones?" He joked.

Annabeth made a face. "You try being the third wheel from less than ten feet away."

"Fair point. But then if they're our chaperones, then that means we're not alone. You can call me Percy, and I'll call you Annabeth."

Annabeth shook her head laughingly as he threw her words right at her.

She looked down at the basket next to her. Piper and she had been having afternoon tea earlier while they waited for Jason to escape the hunting party. "Would you like some cookies? I'm afraid the tea has gone cold and the scones aren't as fresh, but you're more than welcome to have some."

"Then I thank you for your generosity, Annabeth."

Percy selected a small blueberry scone. One of the weirder but innocuous rumors surrounding the Earl of Atlantis was that he preferred blue food. She watched him preferentially pick up another blueberry scone. So the rumor wasn't false after all. She idly wondered what he thought about the blue dress she wore at the engagement party.

There was just a smidgen of crumbs at the corner of his lips. Perfect timing to put her plan in action.

Percy's dark eyebrows lifted slightly as she reached towards his face. Her gloved fingers gently brushed off the pastry crumbles. She was no master at seduction, but this way of hinting was bound to get through to the most oblivious man.

What Annabeth was not prepared for was for Percy to firmly grasp her wrist to hold her hand near his lips. Gently, without breaking any eye contact, he pressed a kiss to her knuckles. His lips were soft, far softer than she expected.

"Next time, I do hope the tea will be fresh and hot," Percy murmured.

Next time? Annabeth's heart seemed to skip a beat. It was as if she forgot to breathe. It was then she knew she was dealing with no amateur. His skills with women were to be feared after all. With the way he was staring at her, she almost started to regret her plan of seduction.

She was worried about what she was going to say or do next, but the moment next came as she suddenly felt a nibble and painful tug on her hair.

"Blackjack, no!"

Percy wrestled his horse away from her hair. "I'm so sorry about that, Lady Annabeth. He must have thought your hair was hay or something."

Hay? Annabeth chuckled as she got over her initial surprise. It wasn't the first time that someone told her that her hair was like hay. Her family had always recommended that she take care of her hair more so it wouldn't be so rough. "No harm done, Your Grace. Blackjack must simply be hungry, watching us eat like that. It would be rude of me not to offer him some refreshments as well."

She took a few sugar cubes from the tea basket and extended her palm flat towards the horse. Percy seemed wary, as if concerned that his horse might bite one of her fingers accidentally.

The handsome horse whinnied and delicately accepted the sugar cubes.

Percy sighed in relief. "He's going to be spoiled like that."

"You say that but you don't mean that, really. I can tell you treat your horse very well."

The Earl cocked his head. "You do seem like you know everything, Lady Annabeth." His expression was soft as he stroked his horse's mane. Blackjack leaned into his soothing touch. The horse's tail swished contentedly. "Blackjack has been through so much for me, following me into battle. You're right. He deserves to be spoiled now and then."

"Earl Perseus, Lady Annabeth."

Jason and Piper had made a full circle around the lake. Annabeth and Percy returned their greetings.

"Regrettably, it is time to head back, Your Highness. The hunt will soon be over," Percy said.

"Indeed." Not even bothering to hide his relationship with Piper, Jason leaned over and placed a kiss on the Duchess' forehead. "Do you ladies need a ride back to the castle? The clouds seem to indicate rain."

Annabeth glanced up at the sky. The soft pillowy clouds from earlier had turned ashen gray.

Piper's eyebrows furrowed. "People will talk if we head back together. There hasn't been a formal announcement yet of our engagement."

Piper cast Annabeth a worried look which Annabeth deduced was probably because she was worried that harmful gossip would also spread about the Earl and Annabeth.

"Not to worry. If we head out now, we should be back at the castle before the hunting party. What do you think, Lady Annabeth?" Percy asked.

Annabeth smiled. When life hands you lemons... "A ride would be lovely, Your Grace."

Soon after that, Piper and Jason set off first on his horse, Tempest.

Annabeth swung herself easily onto Blackjack, not caring that she was wearing a dress. She lifted an eyebrow at Percy, as though challenging the surprised look on his face. He got over his surprise quickly as he grinned before hoisting himself on his horse in front of her in one swift motion. A master horseman indeed.

"Be careful and hold on tightly."

Annabeth looped her arms around his waist. Confirming that she was secure, the Earl let his horse gallop at a reasonable pace.

Beneath the leather, firm muscle seemed to flex. He was undoubtedly still fit from his military training. Suddenly feeling a bit shy, Annabeth hesitated as she leaned closer to his back. She only meant to lightly nuzzle her chest to his back when she felt bashful of her actions.

When you make a plan, stick with it. That was what her mother had always said. But Annabeth was beginning to realize that Percy was indeed a man. It was a stupid realization, and she didn't know how to explain it or put her thoughts into it. Her plan of seduction was beginning to falter.

Blackjack was a quick steed, but the clouds soon opened just before they arrived just within the Imperial Palace's vicinity. The females were to head into the castle alone as not to attract unwanted gossip.

This time, she accepted the hand Percy offered as she dismounted his horse, mindful of the mud. Percy held her hand longer than needed before brushing a sweet kiss on the back of her hand.

"I'll hold you to that promise of hot tea, Annabeth."

His green eyes were playful as his lips curled up into an impish smile.

Drat.

And damn her voice for catching in her throat. Annabeth had never played at these games of cat and mouse the other noblewoman often engaged in. If she wasn't careful, she would become the prey instead of the hunter.

* * *

A/N: Let me know how ya'll are liking this story c:


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

Not two days had passed since the promise of hot tea, and she was sitting in his parlor room, sipping hot tea calmly as though she was not an unmarried woman who had strode straight into an unmarried man's house. Society would have a fit if they knew.

What a tempting vixen.

They had been out on a boating trip when the boats were suddenly attacked by a few lake kelpies. While the other noblewomen panicked as they floundered in the water as the guards and noblemen dispatched the creatures, Percy had observed Annabeth calmly procure a small knife (really, where was she keeping it?) and finish off a foolish monster who dared to venture near her. Within moments, the creatures had been dispatched.

"Here, you must be freezing." Percy unfastened his cloak and draped it around her shoulders. The water had made her dress practically see through, accentuating her slender curves. He leveled a death glare at some men who were taking unnecessary glances at the unaware Lady Annabeth.

"Thank you, and for pulling us out of the water. So it is no rumor that the men of Atlantis are quite strong swimmers as well as brave warriors." Annabeth brushed a unruly wet curl out of her face.

"You're not so bad with a knife yourself, Lady Annabeth."

A dainty eyebrow lifted as she smiled pertly. "You saw that?"

"Anyone with a decent pair of eyes can see your skill with a knife."

Annabeth opened her mouth to speak but a sneeze came out instead. "Achoo!"

Adorable.

"Stop laughing!" She sneezed again.

She was like a cute golden retriever puppy who had taken a dip in the pond. Percy tucked her more snugly inside his cloak.

A few people were staring with interest, but Percy had never given a crap about what other people thought.

Staking a claim, as the old-fashioned might say? She wasn't a trophy to be won, and frankly, Percy was sure Annabeth could easily stab him if he ever made such a remark.

"You'll catch a cold at this rate. My place isn't very far."

Lady Annabeth smiled. "My, my. If anyone else had heard those words, they might think you had other ulterior motive up their sleeves."

He gently lifted her chin up so she faced him. "As if my lady doesn't have ulterior motives of her own. No?" Her cheeks were flushed, almost as pink as her lips.

He knew very well what she had been doing that afternoon when they rode back to the castle together.

"Then lead the way, Your Grace."

Soon, they were bundled into the carriage and off to his small residence. Percy called his servants for fresh tea and a hot bath.

"Did you just buy this house?" Annabeth looked around, curiously inspecting the architecture. He could almost sense the inner workings of her mind, redesigning the mansion to greater heights.

"It was a gift of the Imperial Family." As a citizen of the Atlantis Empire, Percy had no land here in the Olympus Kingdom. But as the ambassador from Atlantis and a reward in fighting alongside the Olympus Kingdom, he had received a house as a gift of good faith, though the house was actually more of a mansion. Jason's influence, no doubt. He was grateful for it, since he hated being stuck in the palace where noblewomen lurked to jump at him. Even scarier than being in a battle, he warranted.

Thirty minutes later, they sat in the sitting room sipping on delicious, hot tea with freshly baked cookies. Annabeth wore a borrowed maid's uniform underneath his military overcoat as he had no other women's clothing to offer. Distractedly, Percy thought she looked quite good in the blue of his uniform, just like she had looked like a fairy dressed in blue the first night he had met her.

"Mmm, this is nice. Blueberry? With green tea and pomegranate?" Annabeth delicately sniffed the warm aroma.

"My mother made the mix and sent it to me from the Atlantis Empire. She got into tea recently."

Annabeth took another content sip. "Your mother is an excellent tea brewer."

Percy thought he detected just a hint of wistfulness in her voice. Ah, yes. He recalled that Annabeth had lost her mother when she was only seven.

"By the way, Your Grace. It seems like engagement party is heading our way. I know, I know." She smirked at his pained expression of yet another boring ass ball. "His Highness and Duchess Piper, which to the surprise of nobody, are planning to officially announce their engagement in the next two weeks or so."

"Ah, I was beginning to think he would never have the guts to ask her."

Annabeth set down her teacup and paused, as if gathering her breath. "I was wondering...since I don't want to face another bout of suitors..." Her voice trailed off as pink roses started blooming on her cheeks.

He hid his smile behind his cup. Sometimes it was entertaining to play the oblivious card. "What is it, Lady Annabeth? I'm afraid I can't quite hear you. You're going to have to speak louder."

She pouted her pink lips. "You're impossible, Your Grace."

And that was how he ended up escorting her to the newest Imperial engagement party.

"You look stunning, my lady." Percy said as he presented her with a blue rose, a rare variety to be found back in his nation. He helped her pin it to her hair.

He had spoken the truth. Her hair lay in soft golden waves, more tamed than it usually was and highlighting the curve of her jaw. Small sapphires in the shape of delicate roses worth a fortune were woven throughout her curls so they twinkled with every move. He never really took notice of clothing, but her blue silk dress flowed with every step. The neckline was not as low as last time (not that he was checking it out, mind you), only giving a tantalizing peek of her collarbones.

Simple but elegant. He wondered briefly if she was deliberately wearing his favorite color.

"And you look dashing as well, Your Grace."

With his blue coat and his military medals, he was matching with her. "Don't I always look handsome?" Percy joked.

Annabeth tsked. "Never mind. Your ego is far too big now. I'm never calling you handsome again." Still, she gracefully sat down next to him in the carriage.

Percy could feel the eyes and whispers as Annabeth and he entered the party with their arms linked. Scowls were sent his way from other noblemen but he coolly stared them down.

Jason lifted his eyebrows when he saw them together while Duchess Piper cast a knowing glance towards Annabeth. Happy blessings were bestowed upon the Crown Prince and the future Crown Princess. Percy could have spent all night talking and cracking jokes with the new couple and Annabeth but unfortunately duties prevailed. Then there were the customary greetings he had to give, which usually annoyed him immensely.

But tonight was different, probably because Annabeth was by his side. Since Annabeth had been a part of the Olympian society since her debut, she connected him with several people he could contact about favorable trade conditions with the Atlantis Empire. Then, she would make a comment or two about people from the vile end of society, and he would return them with a few sarcastic remarks of his own. An enjoyable night, indeed.

He was still glad when they had made enough of an appearance that it wouldn't be rude to disappear discreetly from the party.

Annabeth let out a sigh of relief as they made their way out of the palace into a side garden, free from nosy eyes. "Formal balls are really not my thing."

"Nor mine." A small feather had fallen onto her hair, possibly from that one elderly lady who had tons of peacock feathers sewn into her dress. "But I did enjoy your company."

"So did I, Your Grace."

They smiled at each other. Percy couldn't help but see how pretty the moonlight sparkled on the sapphires in her hair. It was a good idea to gift her that blue rose. Did fairies exist in this world? If so, she looked like an ethereal fairy to him.

With the music drifting from the ballroom in the background, the soft moonlight, and the waft of sweet roses in the garden, something made Percy step in closer to her.

"What's this?"

Her hand brushed against his jawline. He winced as her thumb grazed against a sore spot.

"Ah, I must have cut myself while shaving."

"Shaving, huh?"

Unbeknownst to her, her fingers were slowly grazing against his jawline. Her grey eyes were wide and unassuming as she took in the feel of a spot where he had missed shaving. Percy had met a wide variety of seduction techniques, but Annabeth was touching him as if she was merely exploring the feel of a man's jawline for the first time.

Something twisted in his stomach as he thought of Annabeth with another man. Jealousy?

He was realizing that he liked this woman. A lot, actually.

Regrettably, more voices were coming into hearing as attendees began spilling into the gardens. Percy tugged onto Annabeth's hand and they slipped out of the gardens and out of the palace walls.

The carriage ride was silent, but it was a comfortable silence. Percy still held onto her hand as if the warmth was a precious thing he had to guard. Within moments, he could feel Annabeth's head drooping onto his shoulder. Cute. She looked much younger and relaxed in her sleeping state, as if no longer having to worry about keeping a facade in front of others.

Too soon, the carriage had arrived in front of her family's mansion. Though it was night, Percy could tell that Annabeth had had a hand in designing the house.

"Lady Annabeth, we're here." He loathed to wake her up, especially when she was leaning so comfortably on him. Her shape molded perfectly into his. "Lady Annabeth."

"Mmm," she murmured.

"Your stepmother is coming out to greet us."

That got her eyes open. She muttered a curse word under her breath. "Shoot, I'd better get out." Annabeth turned back as she got out. "Thank you for tonight, Your Grace. I really enjoyed it."

She tiptoed and placed a shy kiss on the side of his cheek. Then she ran off into her house.

He had been kissed before, in various parts of the body, but this was the first time such a kiss felt like it had been seared into his mind.

Percy couldn't help but have a foolish grin on his face on the way back to his own home.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I own nothing but the plot. Enjoy!

* * *

Annabeth ran back into her home, a giddy feeling in her chest. She was behaving like a daydreamer, a silly girl, when she was supposed to be the logical one. One look at her parents' face dimmed that feeling. They had followed her and Percy back home in their carriage.

Darn, she had been delicately avoiding her parents all evening at the engagement party.

"Annabeth. That was Earl Perseus Jackson, if I'm correct?" Her father inquired.

"Yes, you are correct," she said slowly, preparing for an argument.

"Baron Rodrick asked for your hand earlier," her stepmother murmured. "But if you're seeing the Earl..."

"Baron Rodrick asked for my hand? That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," she snapped.

"Annabeth!" Her father warned. "While I dislike the thought of an union with Baron Rodrick, I'm not sure the Earl of Atlantis is a better choice, either. Don't protest, Annabeth, just listen for now! It is no secret that the Earl has made it exclusively clear that he is not looking for a wife. We've heard the rumors that he has had a numerous number of women in the past."

Annabeth winced internally. That part of the rumor she did not like to stomach. Jason did tell her that Percy had had lovers before, but did not currently have any. Was the Earl considering making her one of those lovers before casting her off? A small seed of jealousy was blooming as she thought of Percy with another woman.

Quickly she waved it off. Why was she feeling so jealous anyways?

"Rumors are just all that, rumors based on hearsay. That's still much better than being married to a man who already has three wives and has fathered children!"

Her stepmother held her palm to her forehead as if feeling a headache coming on. "Frederick dear, Annabeth. It is quite late for all of us. Why don't we all rest for the night and discuss about this in the morning with a clear mind?"

Annabeth didn't wait for her father's reply as she strode quickly to her bedroom.

Ugh, that damned Baron Rodrick. And her father just had to bring up Percy's past. Well, the past was the past, and it was Annebth's choice to strike a path for her future.

Even Percy had to marry someday, even if he didn't want to right now. Could she hold off her impending marriage until he was ready?

No. Her father may not like Baron Rodrick at all, but if push came to shove, Baron Rodrick could use his strong financial power to force her father into accepting the marriage. The Emperor would have to agree, but she didn't want to burden Jason even more by asking him to interfere. Annabeth was done running away. She had to strike now and convince Percy.

It wasn't horrible to marry her, Annabeth reasoned. Percy had thought she was pretty, so physical attraction was there. She was entertaining to talk to, or so she hoped, and she wouldn't bother Percy needlessly about useless things like jewels and baubles. Jason had obviously put a favorable impression of her to Percy, thank the gods for her loyal cousin. So Percy would know she wasn't a extravagant spender who would badger him needlessly for unnecessary clothes or jewelry.

Even if he didn't want to marry right away, just having the engagement would be enough. They could postpone the wedding for years until they were ready. Frankly, even she wasn't sure if she was ready for marriage yet.

Breakfast the next morning seemed a little forced, as if the adults around the table were preparing in the calm before the storm. Only her twin brothers didn't seem to pay attention to the tension in the air.

Only when the twins went away for their daily lessons did her parents begin to say anything to Annabeth.

"Annabeth, dear, what is your intention with the Earl?" Her father asked outright.

Annabeth sipped her tea calmly. Earl Gray. She wished she was still drinking that light and refreshing blueberry and pomegranate tea at Percy's. "We're seeing each other, I suppose."

Her father closed his eyes, mumbling a prayer.

"Annabeth. You suppose?" Her stepmother prompted.

She gritted her teeth. "We're seeing each other, with interest."

"But is this interest going anywhere? What about your reputation? If the Earl does not continue seeing you, no other man will seek out your hand." Her father drunk his tea nervously.

"It's stupid to think that all a woman can accomplish in this society is marriage." Annabeth resisted the urge to slam her stepmother's good china teacup down in its saucer. "You taught me that, Father, by tutoring me just as well as my brothers. All the books and knowledge I've gathered, just why can't my accomplishments be acknowledged equally as that of a man's?"

"I know, sweetheart. Perhaps one day in the future, but that is not what the world is like."

Her stepmother furrowed her eyebrows. "I can understand your feelings, Annabeth, but then why all this dilly-dallying with the Earl of Atlantis?"

"Even if I don't want to marry, I'll still be forced to in the end," Annabeth said bitterly. "And I'd rather choose my own husband, and certainly not someone like Baron Rodrick."

"But to choose the Earl of Atlantis, all those rumors-"

"Crown Prince Jason has bestowed the highest honors on the Earl Perseus Jackson." Annabeth's voice cut through her father's protests. "I was taught to never judge a person by the words surrounding him or her, only by actions, and so far he has shown himself to be nothing like those rumors. You taught me that, Father."

"Ah, yes, so I did." Baron Chase rubbed his nose bridge resignedly.

"Perhaps the Earl is not so bad, Frederick dear." Her stepmother commented.

Annabeth blinked. She had expected the Baroness to be a bit more opposed. She had lined up more counterarguments to fling should her parents object, but if her stepmother could be brought to her side, then perhaps she needn't use those arguments.

"He is wealthy, and judging by what we observed last night at the ball, he seems to have quite a steady head on his shoulder. Honestly, I thought we would never find Annabeth halfway decent, but now that such a fortune has fallen onto our lap, shouldn't we take it?" Her stepmother reasoned.

Her father sighed. "I suppose you're right. I just don't like the thought of my daughter with any man...never mind. Do be careful, Annabeth. We're still not sure that the Earl wants a marriage after all. Unless, you can confirm..." His voice trailed off.

Annabeth winced. She couldn't completely confirm that. Luckily, the butler knocked on the door to get their attention. It was time for the jousting tournament. Never had Annabeth been so happy for a social event.

Annabeth sat with Duchess Piper underneath the Imperial tent set up for the royal women to view the men's jousting. The seats were normally reserved for female members of royalty such as the Emperor's wives, but a special invitation was extended to the future Crown Princess who invited Annabeth in turn.

Pointed stares of envy stabbed into Annabeth's back. There were quite a few women who were vying for the coveted spot that Annabeth was currently occupying.

"That's one of the seats the Prince's future concubine is supposed to sit on, isn't it?" One jealous viscount's daughter hissed.

"Perhaps Crown Prince Jason is considering Lady Annabeth as a consort? They have always spent time together, even as children."

"I highly doubt that. Wasn't she seen with that dashing Earl of Atlantis recently at the Crown Prince's engagement ball?"

More whispering from the other noble ladies gathered.

"Well, first cousins marrying isn't something that's unheard of. I bet Duchess Piper deliberately made sure no one sits in the seats next to her! What a witch of a woman, making sure that only she occupies Crown Prince Jason's time!"

"Duchess Piper? More like Duchess Viper!"

"Really? My elder brother is one of His Highness' royal attendants, and he said Crown Prince Jason has never invited a single woman to be his concubine."

"If it weren't for her, I'm sure the Prince would have asked me to be his wife, or at the very least, a noble consort!"

"You? As if! That spot would have been reserved for me!"

Annabeth barely stifled an eye roll. Didn't they realize that if they wanted to become Jason's concubine, wouldn't they not badmouth Piper in front of her?

Piper smiled serenely at her, not caring about the venomous drippings coming from the other snakes-er noble women. Fortunately for Piper, her sweet and upright personality coupled with her calm temperament had won her many allies. Already a group made of Piper's supporters were engaging in verbal spat with her detractors.

Today, Piper's choppy brown hair was done in an simple array of braids with white feathers woven into her hair. Last night at the ball, Piper had worn another set of feathers and delicate beads in her hair, which the noble women were already beginning to copy.

Hypocrites, the lot of them. Many of the noblewomen could easily badmouth Piper, yet in a heartbeat they would emulate her.

"It's fine, Annabeth. The news just needs to take time to hit them," Piper said calmly. The future Crown Princess set a mere glance at the faction of women who noticed her stare and crumpled underneath it. "It's kind of fun seeing which ones changed their attitudes towards me. It's a good way of plucking out the unnecessary weeds from the future flowers who will serve the Imperial court."

"My, my, Piper. You do have a catty side to you."

"I'm not as well-versed in swordfighting as you are, but I can use words as my weapon of choice."

Annabeth chinked her teacup with Piper's. "I'll drink to that, my dear friend."

A shout went up on the jousting fields. The winner of the round took off his helmet and dismounted his horse. General Luke accepted the rose awarded and immediately went over to Thalia. Thalia muttered something, most likely about she could easily pummel Luke in a jousting tournament and that his opponent was a weakling. Luke grinned as he tucked the flower behind her ear.

That grin used to make Annabeth's stomach do somersaults, but now she just felt happy seeing her friends get along.

"You're sure you don't feel anything anymore?" Piper teased. She was one of the very few to know of Annabeth's former crush on the General.

"I'm sure. I was like seven back then." Besides, now a certain crooked smile from a green eyed man was making her feel more jumpy and nervous than she had ever felt before.

"Oh, I see. Has a certain Earl caught your fancy then?" Piper smirked.

Annabeth groaned. "You know, I can't even tease you back for having that severe crush on Jason since you're getting married to him. Not fun at all. Besides, you know I'm only aiming for a marriage of my own decision."

"I know, Annabeth. It's okay to let down your guard sometimes, you know?" Piper smiled. "It looks like the Earl is fighting this round."

They turned their attention back to the tournament. Instead of the golden eagle crest of the Olympian Kingdom, the Earl bore the crest of the Atlantis Empire, a trident respondent in a green background. The Earl's tall figure was leaner than his opponent, a well seasoned and muscled veteran of the battle, Lord Charles Beckendorf. Annabeth was slightly nervous. Although the Earl was an excellent horseman, Beckendorf's extremely built form was an advantage over equestrian skills.

"Ready, start!"

Had anyone blinked, they would have missed what would have happened. The crowd gasped as a body thudded onto the ground.

"H-how? How did he move so fast?" Piper dropped her fan onto the floor in surprise.

Annabeth released the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Despite her years of etiquette training, her back slouched slightly against the backrest of her chair. "I guess that's why people call him 'Monster of the Seas' or 'Stormbringer'. He knew he couldn't beat Lord Beckendorf in terms of strength, but he does have speed."

"Excellent analyzing skills." Crown Prince Jason strode over, placing the three roses from the three jousting matches he had won on Piper's lap. "In addition to the superior speed, he has the better technique. As long as he strikes first, Percy should win. And trust me, he always wins."

A lady descended from the stands and rushed to the fallen man's side. Lord Beckendorf picked himself up from the ground, assuring Countess Silena that he was alright. Percy and his opponent shook hands. It was obvious from their demeanor that they were good comrades.

"Well, between you and him, who would win?" Piper asked innocently.

Annabeth smothered a laugh. The Duchess was an expert at instigating such questions. No wonder Jason was so easily ensnared.

Jason grumbled as he sat down next to his fiancee. "We're evenly matched. I brought you three roses, and you didn't comment on any of them?" He complained.

Okaaaay, time to look away from the flirting couple. Trouble was, she was getting a front row seat to their flirtation unlike being three hundred feet away like last time. People close by were beginning to notice. Annabeth caught sight of Thalia miming the throw up motion behind Jason.

"Ahem."

A dainty red rose was suddenly held before her eyes.

* * *

A/N: How are ya'll liking this so far? Been sick for the past week, so please bear with me.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

Jason and Piper broke apart to a respectable distance at Percy's cough.

"Congratulations on your win, Earl Perseus." Jason said smoothly. He was getting better at hiding his redness, giving a lazy grin at the newcomer.

"Indeed." Piper was not as smooth though, with her cheeks slightly pink.

But Annabeth's eyes were flitting all over Percy, almost as if checking his armor. Then a slow hand extended and accepted the rose he held out. Lady Annabeth sniffed the sweet perfume of the rose. "Thank you for the rose, Your Grace. It smells lovely."

"Not as fragrant as you." And he truly meant that, not like the first time had complimented her at the ball.

Now it was Jason's and Piper's turn to make annoyed and disgusted expressions. Payback time.

"Is that the last round you're going to do, Your Grace?" Duchess Piper asked.

"Yes, one round is enough."

Originally, he had not planned on participating in the jousting tournament. But Percy had seen how a few noblemen had strode up to the Imperial tent and tried to give Lady Annabeth their roses. Tried being the key word. It gave him a petty satisfaction to see her turn them away.

But would she accept one from him?

It was easy to convince the tournament organizer to get him in the next match. Lord Beckendorf was a good man and friend, but Percy had a goal to give the lady he was favoring a rose. He would apologize to Lord Beckendorf by sending him a good barrel of Atlantis mead and his lover some fine wine-filled chocolates.

"Drat. The wind is picking up again." Jason frowned as attendants swarmed to the Imperial tent's poles to steady them from the wind.

The rainy season was beginning to take firmer hold in the Olympus Kingdom, as dark clouds began rolling in. "Well, the tournament will be cancelled soon if this weather keeps up. Shall we head inside, love?" Jason asked.

"All right. Then we'll head back inside first, Your Grace, Lady Annabeth."

The Duchess mouthed something to Lady Annabeth, something that seemed suspiciously like _good luck._ "I'm taking the Imperial carriage with His Highness for a dinner with the Emperor, and my carriage was unfortunately sent back to my estate. Your Grace, you wouldn't mind taking Lady Annabeth back to her home, would you?" The brunette beauty smiled innocently. "Lady Annabeth took my carriage earlier so she has no ride home."

"I would be honored to, so long as Lady Annabeth agrees."

The interesting lady only mouthed something like _I'll get you back_ to her friend. "If the Earl does not mind, then I have no qualms."

"Allow me to escort you then, my lady."

Lady Annabeth tucked her gloved hand into his arm. She was wearing a emerald green dress today, a color similar to the hue of his eyes. Had she noticed that or done that on purpose? Whatever the reasoning, the green was a nice backdrop for the red rose she held in her other hand.

They were soon bundled into his carriage. Not a moment too soon as the clouds unleashed their bounty.

"Your skills on the field were really commendable. I didn't expect you to move so fast. Not to mention you were up against Lord Beckendorf as well." She looked nervously at his chest again.

He could see the slight furrows in her forehead. So she was looking for injuries. That was why she had been staring at him intensely when he was offering her the rose. "Oh my, were you worried about me?"

Lady Annabeth scowled. Usually ladies didn't express such emotions outright. "Don't make me regret my concern. I was really worried you might have been hurt. Last time some punk insulted Lord Beckendorf's lover and that idiot was instantly pummeled to the ground by Lord Beckendorf. His strength is renowned."

"Ah, I heard of that scandal. I don't have a bad relationship with Lord Charles though and I'd never be stupid enough to insult his fiancee. She's a very kind woman. Besides, Charles and I fought alongside in the war."

"You call him by his first name," she noted. "Well, that's good then." Lady Annabeth sighed in relief before shivering a little.

Percy pulled the curtains over the windows as best as he could to shut off any cold wind that could come in.

"Are you cold? I'm sorry, I don't have a blanket."

He threw his cloak around her shoulders. Alone in the carriage and unseen by anyone else, Percy could take some liberty by leaving his arm curled around her shoulders. If she disliked it or showed any signs of being uncomfortable, he would immediately stop.

"It's no matter. This is just as warm, Your Grace." Annabeth threw him an impertinent smile as she snuggled closer. The hand around her began tapping a rhythm on her upper arm.

"Annabeth."

Her eyes widened. "Why the sudden first name?"

"I assumed we were close enough to call each other by our first names now. Am I wrong?"

"No. You're not wrong...Percy." Her lips curled up. "Percy," she said again.

"Hmm?"

"Ah, just testing it out. I don't think I've ever called any other man by his first name besides my relatives. It's not something that I'm used to."

"I suppose you'll have to get used to calling your husband's first name one day."

Annabeth's grey eyes turned dark and stormy. "Husband..." She pursed her lips.

"Is everything alright?"

She slumped against his rm. "My parent received a marriage proposal for me. From Baron Rodrick."

"Oh." His fingers stilled their tapping for a second. "And did you accept?"

Annabeth gave him a wry smile. "What do you think? Do I seem even remotely inclined to the idea of having Baron Rodrick as my husband?"

That was true. A beautiful, smart, and capable woman like her standing next to that slob? Don't make him laugh. Percy pulled her towards him instinctively.

"Not at all. He's not even on your level. Far beneath it, actually."

"Thank you for your kind words. Luckily, my parents agree so they've declined it. But Baron Rodrick has the financial backing to push the Emperor into accepting."

"Your talent and personality would certainly be wasted under him."

She made a strange face. "Ugh, I don't even want to think about being under him."

His lips quirked up in one of those smiles that used to get him in trouble all the time. "Underneath him, you say?"

Annabeth gave him a mixed look of exasperation and amusement, but she took him by surprise by her next actions. Percy's breath hitched as she leaned in to whisper in his ear. "That's because I prefer being on top."

Her face was achingly close. Lips just a few inches away. And her eyes sparkled with self-satisfaction. Well, two can play this game.

Percy leaned forward towards her as well. His arm was around her shoulders, preventing her from leaning back too much. "And I favor_ both_."

Run away. Run away, my lady. Before you get caught, he thought.

But Annabeth didn't pull back. Perhaps he should have expected that, since she didn't seem like someone who would back down from a challenge.

She scooted forward until she was sitting practically on his lap. "Then you'll just have to get used to me being on top."

He wasn't sure what expression he had on his face, but whatever it was, Lady Annabeth laughed out loud.

"You should have seen your expression! You looked like-" Her words were cut off as she caught Percy staring at her. "What are you staring at?"

"I'm thinking," he said slowly. "That I would really like to kiss you."

"Oh." Her voice quieted.

The arm around her shoulders slid down to the small of her back. "Push me away if you don't like it."

She smiled a beautiful, dazzling smile. "I wouldn't dislike it."

That was the consent he wanted. Annabeth's eyes fluttered close as his free hand moved to cup her chin. Her hands flew up to his chest, not to push him away, but to pull him closer. Gods, her smaller form felt right against his larger frame as her soft breath brushed against his skin. They were both anticipating a kiss. But Percy couldn't resist teasing her just once more.

Instead of meeting her lips with his, he took the forgotten rose on the seat beside her and brushed its soft petals against her lips.

Her eyes flew wide open. "You!"

"Oh, were you expecting something? I didn't say I was going to kiss you right then." And then he tapped the rose again on her forehead.

If looks could kill. As if her patience had snapped, Annabeth took matters into her own hands.

Soft, almost insistent, lips pressed against his.

Oh, what the hell. Even his patience had his limits.

Percy dropped the inconsequential rose somewhere unknown so he could cup her chin again. This time, he tilted their heads so their lips could fit perfectly like a lock and key. Her hands curled themselves into the lapel of his overcoat, pulling him even closer. A happy rumble appeared in the back of his throat.

A sweet and simple kiss.

Annabeth pulled back and pouted. Her lips were slightly plumper than usual. "You should have just kissed me like that in the first place."

"Now, where's the fun in that?"

She looked down at the carriage ground where her rose remained unforgotten. "You dropped my rose on the ground," she said playfully. "I demand some compensation."

"If that's what my lady desires, I'll get you another bouquet of roses, each more beautiful than that one."

Annabeth smiled like a Cheshire cat. Percy was beginning to think that he should get used to those saucy smiles. Really, he never knew what to predict next from her.

"Now, where's the fun in that?" She threw his words back at him. And then proceeded to kiss him again.

* * *

A/N: *mob carrying torches: just let them kiss!

*me feeling threatened: take it, take the kiss and go! leave me my life so I can continue writing my stories!

Here it is lol hope ya'll liked it.

What makes ya'll decide to favorite a story?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

"So I heard you're having fun spending time with the Earl, Lady Annabeth."

Piper smirked at Annabeth as they browsed the Imperial library. No one but the royal family or invited guests could enter. The library was even bigger than the one in her family's mansion, which was known to hold countless books from the former Duchess Athena's love of knowledge. It was a rare opportunity for a lesser noble someone like Annabeth to visit, but Piper knew how Annabeth loved books. On that account, Annbeth decided she would not tease Piper back too much.

On second thought, nah. Only true friends could tease each other to the limits.

"Not as much fun as you've been having with my cousin. I'm surprised no one's walked in on you two yet. You should really tell Jason to keep his voice down."

"Yeek! How did you know that we've-"

Piper took one look at Annabeth's smug expression and shook her head exasperatedly.

"Well, then perhaps you should tell the Earl to leave his love bites in less conspicuous sites like your neck."

Annabeth's hand immediately flew to her neck. "W-what are you talking about?"

"I'm joking. You have nothing on your neck. But wow, Annabeth, you're even redder than me. So this means, things are starting to get really steamy with the Earl, huh?" Piper waggled her eyebrows.

"Not at all, I don't know what you mean."

Flashbacks of what happened in the carriage flew through her mind, as well as some other moments. Beat it, thought Annabeth to some memories that should not be mentioned.

"Pfft," Piper laughed, and Annabeth joined in. "How's your plan of seduction going on? I assume there's been progress recently." Piper pulled out a book to peruse.

"Well...it seems like it's working but..." Annabeth tapped her fingers on the spine of a brown leather book. "Somehow I feel like he's doing a counterattack and I'm the one who ends up flustered in the end. It's like my legs turn into jelly. Maybe it's to be expected, you know? It's not like I know how to properly seduce someone in the first place, anyways."

"Looks like the Earl isn't as easy as you thought."

"Ugh, I can barely keep up with him."

They rounded the corner to the next set of bookshelves.

"You say that, but you actually enjoy spending time with him, don't you? It's good that he's not making things easier for you. I never expected you to end up with some bland nobleman who would only make your life dull and uninteresting."

Annabeth smiled as her eyes laid upon some blue books. They were the exact same shade as the books Percy had gifted her on the architecture of the Atlantis Empire. A man who willingly listened to her ramble on and on about a topic he wasn't interested in and got her a present that was actually something she would enjoy? Sign her up!

"I like him a lot," she admitted. "But Piper, what are we looking for exactly?"

"A secret," Piper smiled.

Uh-oh. Whenever Piper smiled like that, Annabeth knew there was going to be trouble. Trouble that never actually got Piper in hot water, but caused the people around her some grief and awkward situations.

Piper looked around but no one else was there on account of her orders for the guards to stay outside the library.

"What are you being so cautious for?" Annabeth asked curiously. "You're not searching for black magic books again, are you? Because last time you did that, Leo ended up with a donkey tail and Jason practically naked but with kitten ears. Which trust me, I never wanted to see my cousin in that way again. Goodness knows how that image will attract people with those fetishes for human-beasts."

Piper made a face, which didn't really work since she was just too pretty. "No, we're not going there again. Jeez, why'd you have to bring those memories up? Now I'm going to think of what you said every time Jason and I-never mind. We're almost there."

The two arrived at a well-lit segment of the library. This section was immaculate, with comfortable armchairs for one to sit and read. "I made friends with some of the other ladies in the Emperor's harem, and they told me about _this._"

Piper pulled out a book triumphantly. Annabeth read the title and had to stifle a gasp that turned into a laugh. "The Passionate Endeavors of the Duchess and her Prince? Piper, aren't these banned racy books?"

The Olympus Kingdom had banned such books because the previous Emperors had deemed them unfit for society, which was super ironic since the former Emperors were always having affairs and indulging in wine-filled orgies with his harem. Annabeth had lost track six years ago of how many other Princes and Princesses from Emperor Zeus she was cousins with. She might have been tried for treason for such thoughts, but the Emperor Zeus really did like sticking it in anything that moved.

(like seriously, how much of Greek mythology is:

Zeus: I'm going to bang that

Others: Don't do that

Zeus with his newborn baby: sorry, you were saying something?

Hera: :( *takes it out on his kids

)

"Yes, but apparently the ladies of Imperial harem really like reading these novels. I'm assuming it's because they want to experience true love like in these novels. They're only ever allowed to love one man and that's the Emperor while he shares his bed with like twenty others. I feel fortunate because I trust Jason, and I know he would never do that. But it's okay to want to marry for love, too, Annabeth." Piper pushed the book and a few others into Annabeth's hands. "Plus, you might just learn a few seduction techniques from those."

Not listening to her protests, Piper pushed Annabeth towards some couches. Annabeth gave her friend a wry smile. "Fine, fine. But I'm getting you back for this."

"Haha, I'm sure you will. Now go read, oh smart one."

Humoring her friend, Annabeth curled up on the end of a couch and put her rowdy hair in a ponytail to concentrate. She was soon absorbed in the plot, which was surprising good for what many would consider a trashy romance novel. She squirmed in her seat slightly as she got to one of the more steamier scenes.

Then she detected movement among the bookshelves. Her lips curled up as she recognized the silhouette.

"Are you trying to sneak up on me again, Your Grace?" She called out.

Percy stepped out into view with a grin. He tossed his dark hair, shaking the locks over his forehead. "I wasn't sure how to make my presence known, my lady. You seemed so entranced in your novel that I didn't want to startle you, not in a library of all places."

"Well, eventually I'm going to get used to you popping up randomly all over the place." Annabeth scooted over so Percy could have some space on the couch. "What are you doing here?"

He settled down next to her. "Just came out of a council meeting with Jason. We were planning on looking for some research materials for some laws some noblemen wanted to implement."

"Oh my. I thought you had kelp for brains. Never realized you could read," she teased.

Percy looked mock-offended. "Kelp for brains?"

"Yes. Like a seaweed brain."

Percy poked her side. "Excuse you, I'll have you know that while I may not be as academically intelligent as the eldest daughter of the Chase family, I did decent on my schooling. And I certainly can read, such as picking out those architecture books for you."

Annabeth smiled, just imagining Percy strolling through a bookstore to personally choose a gift that she liked. "Thank you for those by the way. I really loved them!"

"Did you now? I'm glad." His grin grew wider as she pecked him on the cheek. "But if you like those books so much, then why are you reading..._Sense and Sensuality of A Countess_? My dear Lady Annabeth, is such an elegant and noble lady like you reading-?"

She gently thwacked him on the side with her book before he could mutter the word. "Shush, you fool. This is a library, keep your voice down."

Percy grinned. "No one else is here to hear us anyways. But I noticed you didn't deny what I said."

"It's for reasearch." Annabeth said primly.

"Research purposes?"

His face was much too close as he beamed down at her. Why was the Duke so damn handsome and distracting as he teased her? Those crystal green eyes were clearly laughing at her.

"Duchess Piper recommended it to me. Now hush and let me read, Seaweed Brain."

"Seaweed Brain? Instead of calling me Percy, you call me Seaweed Brain?"

Annabeth stuck her tongue out at him. Very unladylike, she knew. With that, she promptly settled back into her book, playfully ignore the Earl.

Percy settled dutifully besides her, but not a few seconds had passed before she felt him lay his head on her lap.

"Seaweed Brain?" Her voice held uncertainty. She scrutinized the area, but due to the library's banned nature, no servants were around.

"Shhh. Just let me rest while you read." Percy closed his eyes.

His breathing was calm, while Annabeth felt hers become more erratic. But he didn't pull any moves on her. If anything, she could always push him off and let his body feel what the floor was like. Annabeth hid her smile at this.

He wasn't disturbing her, so she could read in peace. But really, she found the intricacies of Percy's face to be far more interesting. It was rare that she got to look at his face this close and without any other distractions.

"Are you staring?" The Earl asked without even opening his eyes.

So he could feel her gaze on him. But she shouldn't be surprised at this point, shouldn't she? He was a military man after all. "Am I not allowed to stare?"

"If it's Lady Annabeth, then I don't mind." His lips curled up cheekily.

"Well, if Your Grace offers so graciously, then I will take you up on your generosity."

The Earl truly was a handsome man. A strong chin and sharp jawline, an aristocratic nose, and dark eyelashes that covered her favorite shade of green. He was lightly tanned, his skin free from any lesions of pox or malady. That tan had not dulled in the weeks that she had met him, probably since he trained his sword skills regularly under the sun. Annabeth could only imagine what a beauty his commoner mother had been to capture the Atlantis Empire's Emperor, to impart such good looks on her son.

The Atlantis Emperor Poseidon was known for his own green eyes and dark hair that were bestowed on his illegitimate son. Why Emperor Poseidon favored Earl Percy but never promoted his mother to the status of royal concubine, she didn't know.

Gently, Annabeth touched his hair. Percy didn't even flinch or change his breathing pattern as her fingers combed through his hair. Windswept but soft, the strands felt in her hand. Her fingers then traced down the sides of his face, feeling the curve of his cheekbone. Then, they drifted to his lips.

Percy caught her hand before it reached his lips. Still without opening his eyes, he pressed the palm of her hand to his lips. Annabeth held her breath as the Earl planted a delicate kiss on each of her fingers, as though worshiping every little piece of her. Her heart picked up the pace.

Dangerous. So dangerous.

She should run, run far away from this man before her. Annabeth had meant to ensnare this man, but somehow her little net had become a trap of her own making.

Every little word, every little action and breath that he made. All those were beginning to set off little firecrackers in her heart, though she herself did not recognize them at first.

For the first time, Annabeth felt unsure and perhaps a little...scared. Physical pain she could overcome. But emotional pain was not something her logical personality had ever dealt with.

If she were to ask Percy to marry her and she truly let her heart fall, then she was sure she would not escape unscathed.

"Annabeth?" Percy's eyes were wide open now with genuine concern. "Why do you have such a look in your eyes?"

"Did I?" She murmured.

It was Percy's turn to reach up and caress the side of her face in reassurance. "Will you tell me what's wrong?"

"Just some silly thoughts."

He didn't seem convinced by her wavering smile. Percy let it be for the moment as he studied her. Then he sat up from her lap before pulling her into an embrace.

"Your Grace..."

The Earl didn't answer but tucked her head into the crook of his neck. She clutched at the front of his coat, slightly shocked. Now she was the one who was sitting on his lap.

Percy held her hand, lacing her fingers with his. His hand was so warm, so comforting.

"I wish you could open up to me more."

Those words were whispered so quietly that Annabeth almost thought she was imagining them. She peered up at him, wondering what he was thinking. But his gaze was clear and steady.

"Ahem."

A quiet cough broke the pair apart. She caught sight of the sky blue dress Piper had been wearing. The Duchess had coughed in order to give them a warning before she appeared.

Annabeth quietly moved off of Percy's lap and he let her. The reassuring smile he gave her showered her with butterflies.

She was utterly and totally screwed.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I own like a few bucks in my bank account. That's it.

* * *

Annabeth had always been observant since the day she was born. It was due to those skills that she had managed to memorize the patterns of the guards in her family's mansion by the age of seven. With that knowledge, she had easily managed to sneak out of the mansion to go to town outings dressed as a mere commoner. The guards' pattern hadn't changed much since then, and Annabeth soon found herself out of the house where a nondescript rider with a black horse was waiting for her.

"Nice ride, Seaweed Brain."

"What's this?" Percy chuckled. "No greetings of Your Grace, or even Percy?"

"We're just simple commoners going out on an outing to the town. No titles today." Annabeth was exuberant, and she let it show in her smiles.

Of course, if she wanted to go out to the Imperial capital city, her family would have let her but only if she took her maid and two guards with her in the family carriage. If she mentioned that she would be going with the Earl, her father would demand even more people go. That would be troublesome indeed. She would have to be Lady Annabeth at all times, suffering under the veneer of polite noble formality.

She was dressed as a milking maid today, with a white cotton blouse tucked into a simple blue skirt and a rough woolen cloak to protect from any sudden rain. To match with her, Percy was dressed in a stable man's garb. Even Blackjack was in disguise, with a worn down saddle and all the Earl's crest designs removed. Still, the rough clothes couldn't hide the way Percy's black hair landed in soft inky waves over his high forehead or the bright green eyes she'd come to love.

"No titles sound good to me." Percy said cheerily.

This time, Annabeth accepted Percy's help to get up on Blackjack. No normal female commoner would be trained in equestrian skills, and she was determined to play the part dutifully. Percy swung up behind her easily.

The sun was shining, a rare sunny day in the rainy season. Annabeth breathed in the smells of the dewy grass from the previous night's rain as Blackjack trotted along the road. It was a glorious morning, riding on a horse with Percy's firm embrace around her.

"Do you have a habit of sneaking out of your house dressed as a milking maid?"

"Of course not." Annaebth turned around and winked. "Sometimes I sneak out dressed as a maid."

"Hmm," Percy murmured. "A maid, huh?"

Annabeth quirked her eyebrow in question.

"I think it would be quite nice to see you dressed up as a maid, just like in the stories you were reading in the library that time. Like a maid who seduces the Duke?"

She swatted at his arm. "Oh, shush. You're never going to let me live that down, aren't you?"

He laughed, nuzzling his chin at the top of her head. She was considered tall for a woman, but Percy was still taller than her. The perfect height to lean down and plant a kiss on her lips. "Not at all, Annabeth."

Annabeth leaned back into his warm chest. "Well, I suppose I'll have to wear a maid uniform some time then, but only this time it'll be a maid who seduces the Earl."

Percy's laugh turned into a strangled gasp.

Their banter went back and forth like this until the city was within view. The sights of people bustling around, fresh bread wafting from the bakeries, hawkers selling their mills greeted them. Annabeth liked it much better than visiting with her guards. People would stare at her and the crest on her carriage, wondering which lady she was. That sort of attention was far too burdensome.

"Where did you want to visit?"

Annabeth took him to her favorite bookstore naturally. The owner hurried over, delighted at the arrival of his favorite customer. The pair left with a large stack of books that Percy was kind to pay for. The owner bowed them out the door with gratefulness, even giving Annabeth a little wink and a thumbs up as she left with Percy.

"Well, at least let me buy lunch," Annabeth implored.

Since they were dressed as commoners, they couldn't easily just stroll into her favorite restaurant that was reserved for nobles or wealthy commoners. Shame, really, since she knew Percy would enjoy the blue corn salad with sauteed indigo milk caps. Annabeth decided to buy him a little of everything from the street vendors, from some fresh blueberry muffins straight out of the oven to grilled chicken skewers (definitely not blue). She made up her mind to take him out on a fancier food date another day.

* * *

Going around town incognito was more fun than he expected. Percy held Annabeth's hand as she pulled him around to see her favorite spots in the city. It was refreshing to see Annabeth just be herself without the title and responsibility of being a noble hanging over their heads. He was in high spirits the moment he saw her dressed in simple clothes.

In truth, Percy had not been in a good mood that morning ever since a special letter had arrived.

A letter decreeing that he return from his duties as ambassador to the Olympian Kingdom marry immediately. A letter straight from the Royal family of the Atlantis Empire. Percy had scoffed as he tore up the letter and threw the pieces into the fire.

Although the letter had had the official seal bearing his father's royal insignia, he knew his father probably had little to do with it. Queen Amphitrite, King Poseidon's official wife and the only Queen, was the one behind this, probably pressuring his father into accepting the marriage. She had always disliked her husband's other children. For Percy to be loved and favored by her husband, to the same standard that her own son and heir to the Empire was favored was a huge cause of ire to her, especially when his mother wasn't even an official concubine.

Queen Amphitrite sought to control him by tying him down to a wife that she could control. It was a large reason why Percy did not want to marry, and especially not more than one wife. He couldn't imagine ever loving more than one person at a time.

The Queen had been royally pissed off when Percy had been seeing Lady Calypso and engaged him to Lady Rachel instead. Lady Calypso would have made him a Count, and Queen Amphitrite thought that was too high of a title for a royal bastard like him. Marrying Lady Rachel would only make him a simple Baron.

In the beginning, Percy had not minded too much. Lady Calypso was his first crush but first loves never lasted, did they? She moved on quickly after his engagement. He was heartbroken for a bit, but those feelings vanished like frost under the mid-morning sun.

Lady Rachel and he got on surprisingly fine and became good friends. Still, Lady Rachel was furious at being pressured to do something she never wanted to do. Then, she found her calling as a priestess of the Apollo temple, which required her to be a virgin.

No more marriage there. Then the war had come and he volunteered to go to escape another marriage arranged by his stepmother.

Percy had never fallen in love romantically with Lady Rachel, though he did care for her. If they had gotten married, he would have had a married life that was decent. Perhaps one day, they would have grown to care for each other romantically as well. Still, Lady Rachel reminded him of Annabeth in some ways. They were both independent and refreshing, different from other noblewomen he interacted with. Perhaps he liked that type the most, rather the vapid type of women.

But now this new letter had arrived. He could not ignore a direct order from the Royal family, lest he wanted his head to be served on a royal platter. She scowled at the name written there. This time, the poor woman chosen was just a fifteen-year old girl who had barely made her debut in society. He recongized the name as the family were old Atlantis nobility but were now poor to the bone. The young girl was for sure being sold off into this marriage. So how could he prevent this unwanted marriage?

"Percy. Look at these throwing knives!"

He was brought out of his murky thoughts.

Yup, Lady Annabeth, the daughter of a Duchess, was currently testing a batch of throwing knives at one of the blacksmith shops. Percy grinned at the blacksmith's stuttering when Annabeth perfectly threw a knife at a target. It wasn't every day one got to see a young woman expertly throw knives, let alone someone who was supposed to be a milking maid.

The blacksmith's apprentice sent Annabeth an admiring look. The scrawny apprentice looked far too down on her body, in Percy's opinion. Even in that simple outfit, Annabeth's beauty could not be hidden. She was a sweet-smelling rose who attracted those around her.

He knew Lady Annabeth was fending off marriage offers. The persistent offers of Baron Rodrick actually irritated him to some degree, since at the last ball Baron Rodrick had tried to cut in on their dancing at least three times before getting the hint that he was not wanted. The way that Rodrick had looked at Annabeth as though she were a piece of meat had disgusted him. He had to remind himself that he wasn't in battle anymore and couldn't just go over and stab the baron with his sword.

But what was the relationship between he and Annabeth? Certainly friends, or perhaps even more than that, considering the way they lately couldn't keep their hands off each other. But not yet to the point of being full on lovers.

Percy liked spending time with her, and their conversations always had him grinning. Recently, he found himself thinking more and more of the bright smiles she sent him, the way her wild golden hair felt in his hands, and the teasing light in her gray eyes. He was beginning to not be satisfied with just conversing with her as a friend.

Annabeth had a problem of the wrong men asking for her hand. Percy had a problem of being saddled with a wife who was forced to marry him and would control him as a puppet to the royal family. He didn't need to be a genius to have a solution that answered both problems.

Most ladies would visit a jewelry shop or a dress shop. Annabeth preferred metal weapons and books.

But perhaps...there would be a piece of jewelry she would like to receive.

Percy wondered if he could gift her a piece of jewelry in the form of a ring.

* * *

A/N: Consent is the name of the game, and only yes means yes. I do believe it used to be "No means no," but times are a-changing since its the 21st century. Silence DOES NOT equal consent. Yeesh, the number of stories that I've read where a character says silence means yes. UGH. Um, no, silence probably means that person is probably scared to refuse your advances in case the consequences turn out to be dangerous. Don't romanticize that sort of situation. It makes me cringe. Anyways, that's the end of my rant. Thanks for listening, lol.

Lol, has anyone been noticing which two days of the week I update?

And wow, ya'll, there's been over ten thousand views to this story. Or at least the M-rated version does. Thanks for showing my stories so much love. I'll keep working hard~


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: You know the drill by the now.

* * *

Even in the past, Annabeth and Piper enjoyed attending the Imperial sword practices. Usually, they would use Jason's influence to pressure the poor sword master into teaching them sword skills. Usually that meant bribing Luke with food and showing him their best puppy eye looks (or rather Piper did it, because when Annabeth did her puppy eye look, she looked like she was about to strangle her target).

Today was another mission in mind. The Earl from Atlantis was attending the practices. There were always quite a few women who attended the practices, sometimes to sneak a peek of men in their sweaty glory states or perhaps to snag a marriage partner, or even sometimes to marvel at the one female knight Lady Reyna, who was just a pure badass at the spear. With the Crown Prince and the dashing General Luke now engaged, many women focused their attention on the enchanting unmarried Earl.

Annabeth and Piper settled in their seats situated above the training ground. She spotted Percy in just a few moments, laughing and talking to Jason. Her cousin's face lit up as he spotted them.

Piper leaned down as Jason kissed her lovingly on the cheek unabashedly in front of his men and all the other spectators. A soft sigh of mixed adoration and jealousy rippled through the spectators. The couple was quickly becoming a popular model of the ideal marriage. Even the commoners had quickly taken note of their future rulers and were enthused.

Annabeth motioned Percy to come closer. As he did, she handed him a blueberry scone.

"What's this?" He popped it immediately in his mouth as Annabeth fed Jason one.

"Annabeth and I made them. You should have seen our first batch. Burnt to a crisp," Piper laughed.

"I thought the cook was going to have a fit when he saw what we did to his poor oven. Good thing Leo came by and helped us." Annabeth took a bit of the fragrant pastry herself. Hmm, delicious. Almost as yummy as the sight of Percy's biceps peeking out out from his armor.

"Leo? Oh man, he was such a great cook on the battlefields. I swear, he could turn anything into a fantastic meal. Morale was kept up because of him. If he hadn't found his calling as an inventor, he would be an excellent royal chef," Jason said.

General Luke blew his whistle and the soldiers began to gather. Jason blew Piper one last kiss, and Percy winked at Annabeth before both fell in order. Annabeth ignored the hushed whispering and gossip of other ladies. A message had been sent out to the ladies and men. Earl Percy and Lady Annabeth were paired.

The men soon started with some warm up drills. Annabeth's eyes stayed on only Percy.

She could tell how the man was revered in so many ways on the battlefield. Jason had been a leading figure on the field, with only Luke (and Thalia, although that was a secret) as the main competitor. Percy was right up there with them. It was hard to tell who was better at the sword.

A few spectators squealed with delight as they watched Luke easily thrash his second-in command. But Annabeth was far more interested in Percy's and Jason's duel. A glistening sweat drop slowly made its way down Percy's cheek, but he was far too concentrated to notice.

Jason feinted and Percy took the bait. But the Earl caught the back swing of Jason's swipe easily and forced the Crown Prince back one step. Both men seemed to be dancing around each other, light on their feet but steady in their blocks.

Annabeth's sharp eyes started breaking down their fighting techniques. Jason was trained in the Imperial royal style of fighting in fast and accurate stabs with his sword, aimed with precision to maim and disarm. Percy seemed to have learned both the commoner and Atlantis royal style of fighting, displaying his background as both an illegitimate child of the throne and his commoner status. He was like a whirlwind, using slashes at the feet and other unguarded areas of the body. Their duel was like a deadly choreographed swirl of gold and bronze metal, where one false step could mean bloodshed.

She was keen on seeing more, but after a while, Luke called the duel to a stop. Both the Earl and Prince's fight was a draw.

"Huh, why'd he stop them?" Piper wondered.

Annabeth looked around. All the other duels had stopped, and practically everyone had stopped to watch the duel.

"Practice is over," Luke called.

That was probably a good idea. Percy and Jason were evenly matched, so the scales could easily tip in the other's favor. But there were dangerous political consequences should either win. The Atlantis Empire might consider it an insult or a declaration of war if Jason won over the Earl, but the Olympian Kingdom would deem it equally humiliating if their Crown Prince lost in battle to a foreign Earl.

Soon the crowds began clearing out, discussing the exciting fight of the day.

"You go on first," Annabeth said to Piper.

Piper grinned and waved her goodbye. Annabeth dawdled in the arena until all the soldiers and spectators drifted out of the training arena.

"Waiting for someone?" Percy grinned as he popped up behind her.

Annabeth felt herself being lifted up from her seat as he carried her in his arms bridal style. She had to laugh as he twirled her in circles.

"You're all sweaty," she complained. Still, she wrapped her arms around his neck and nestled herself in his arms. Sweat or not, there was a alluring scent about him. Seaside beaches, as though a fresh breeze had wafted the scent right off the shores.

"Are you sure you don't mind the sweat?" His adam's apple bobbed as she nuzzled his neck.

She could feel his grip on her tighten just a fraction. "Not at all," Annabeth purred like a satisfied cat who had found a new sleeping spot. It was truly comfortable as he carried her.

Percy's chest rumbled with laughter. "I don't think that it's fair that I'm all sweaty while my lady remains fresh and pure."

"Well, what would you suggest I do about it?" Annabeth whispered into his ear. Gods, if anyone had seen them, the scandal! Besides, she loved seeing him get flustered.

Percy set her on the ground gently. He stalked away a couple of steps before tossing her a sword. "I heard some rumors here and there about your fighting skills. If I'm going to be sweaty, so should you."

Her lips curled up. Well. That was one way to get hot and sweaty.

* * *

Annabeth returned to the arena with her helmet tucked under her arm, now dressed in pants and armor more suitable for sword fighting. Years ago, it had taken her weeks of pestering Luke to let her take lessons under his tutelage and to store an outfit in the knights' quarters.

Percy raised an eyebrow at her outfit. "Nice armor," he commented on the chest piece.

"Same to you," she appreciated. The Atlantis Empire truly had a beautiful design, with a trident engraved in the bronze and leather armor. "Don't go easy on me now," Annabeth warned.

He chuckled. "Of course not, I'd doubt you would go easy on me. I've heard what you can do from Luke and Jason."

Indeed, the last time a lord had mansplained how to hold a sword, despite the fact that the lord had never held a sword in his life while she had been practicing since the age of seven. She had no qualms of sending the lord packing back to his castle with his tail tucked between his legs. Rumor has it that the lord deliberately declined all marriage offers from blondes after that.

A small idea popped into her head. "You know what? Let's make this duel a little more...exciting."

"Exciting?" Percy grinned. "What could be eve more exciting than a duel with the lovely Lady Annabeth?"

"Let's make this into a bet," she declared.

"That's exhilarating. What would the winner get as a reward for winning this bet?"

Annabeth picked up her drakon-bone sword, passed down by her mother, and pointed it at Percy. "The loser has to do something for the winner. How about it?"

Percy lowered his sword in position. "Deal."

"Then I hope you're prepared to lose, Seaweed Brain."

The metal notes of bronze clashing against drakon bone ran out in the air like a song woven from sword. Annabeth was trained in the Imperial style of fighting, which she was sure Percy was familiar with after dueling with Jason. But she had also been observing Percy's style as he fought. Every style of sword fighting had its weaknesses.

The Atlantis Empire was a ring of islands surrounded by miles of sea. Much of warfare was fought on ships, so the sword style was taught to accommodate for the swaying of ships. Meanwhile, the Olympian Kingdom was a large mass of land, where soldiers were trained to fight on rocky mountains. Here in this arena, where those very soldiers were trained, Annabeth had an advantage.

Annabeth stabbed at Percy's feet to try to get his balance off. He stepped back at the assault and she lunged forward in an attack.

_Clang!_ Percy caught the blade between his shield and sword. "Not bad, Lady Annabeth." He threw his weight and flung her sword easily away.

Annabeth twirled around in steps as light as a feather in their deadly dance, not at all flustered by his counterattack. She deflected the blade as he swung towards her. "Same to you. But why do I get the feeling that you're not trying hard enough?"

"Maybe it's because I'm used to fighting sea monsters and other deadly creatures. Although," his lips curled up in that handsome smile. "Perhaps the deadliest enemy I've fought is right in front of me."

"Are you calling me a monster, Your Grace?" She parleyed at his strike and used the momentum to swing at an opening.

"Not at all. By deadly, I do mean you just take my breath away."

Her blade glanced off his before he performed a move that she had never encountered. His blade smacked her hilt and knocked it out of her hand with a strength she didn't realize was hidden inside him. Damn him and his unexpected compliments. Mother Athena had always said words were just as good weapons as blades and spears.

Sensing danger, Annabeth reached into hidden pocket and slid out a hidden dagger. She rushed forward with her shield in front. Taken by surprise, Percy stepped back, only to be tripped by a well aimed kick at his ankles.

"Oof!"

Percy froze with his back on the ground as Annabeth straddled him. The point of her knife was held right at the center of his throat. Any movement and he would be pierced at the point where his flesh was the softest. A very precarious situation as she held the knife steady. After all, she didn't want to actually hurt him.

"I thought this was a duel for swords."

"In war, you have to be prepared with anything." She could see herself in the reflection of his green eyes.

"That's true. Every part of the environment counts as a weapon."

"So I win," she declared triumphantly.

"Not quite," he said carefully, still watching the knife warily.

Annabeth was suddenly made aware of the thin blade of metal just barely grazing the side of her neck. It was only then she realized how much control he had over his blade. He was trying not to injure her but still gave off the threat that had he wanted to, he could easily have hacked her head off. The Monster of the Seas did not get his name from nothing.

"So a draw." Disappointment was evident in her tone. Well, he had been a soldier for years and had years of more practical experience. For a noblewoman who practiced when she could, she did the best she could. She knew she would want to duel again soon, perhaps after she took a few more lessons. Maybe some _private_ lessons from the Earl underneath her?

"How about both of us do something the other wants?" Percy suggested.

"Deal."

"What would you want me to do? I am but at your mercy." Percy waggled his eyebrows up and down.

Annabeth flushed, though she was glad the heat of exercise covered up the flames growing on her cheeks. Thank goodness the arena was empty because they were seriously in a compromising position with her straddling his thighs. She removed her knife from his throat and he dropped his sword.

"You're right, you are at my mercy. I wondered what should I do with this man in distress?" She said. Her hands slowly trailed on the broadness of his shoulders.

Percy flopped to the ground in dramatic fashion. "Oh no. The evil witch has me in her grasp. Who will save this poor man?"

Annabeth laughed at his rendition of a princess being kidnapped. Princess Thalia would never let herself be kidnapped, let alone have someone else save her. "Perhaps the witch will let you go if you kiss her, as a reward from the bet."

"Done and sealed."

Percy sat up and kissed her deeply. He brushed some curls out of her face before recapturing her lips.

Annabeth dropped the fighter's tension she had previously, just enjoying the warm sun on her back and the feel of the man gently teasing her lips. Her heart had already been beating fast from their duel, but somehow was able to pick up the pace as he pressed incessant kisses along her jawline. And when Percy pulled back to smile at her, Annabeth could feel her soul being cleansed by that radiant smile.

Gods, she was falling for his man. Fast and hard, to the point of no return. She liked every part of him, from the roots of his inky black hair to the fingertips that were skimming along the exposed skin of her waist. The sarcastic quips that kept her on her toes, the kind albeit dense personality that shone through.

"What do you want as part of your bet?" She said, as she regained her breath.

"You'll do whatever I want to?"

"Within reason," Annabeth amended.

Percy stared at her seriously. Annabeth felt a nervous shudder run through her body as his arms slid around her waist. What did he want her to do that made him look so grave? He wasn't going to ask her to do something illegal, like a kill the Crown Prince, was he?

"Then marry me."

* * *

A/N: Lol I actually try to update Wednesday and Sunday, though it may be Thursday or Monday due to time zones.

Sometimes I look at the traffic stats and marvel over how there are so many readers from all over the world. So many different countries! Then I get to wondering how the lives of my readers are like. Are you students? Do you live in the city, the countryside, in small towns, or suburbs? What kinds of food do you like? Are you doing well? Is life going great for you all? I hope it is and I wish you all good health and fortune.

I'll be updating Bride of the Sea God once this story is done. Thanks for reading my stories c:


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Enjoy this wholesomeness of this chapter my friends, while the spiciness will come in the future chapters. I own nothing except the plot.

* * *

Annabeth blinked and then narrowed her eyes. "So you don't want me to help you assassinate Jason?"

Percy threw his head back and laughed. He had been expecting an outright rejection, and certainly not words like that. "No, why would I want you to do that? I don't want Piper on my tail for revenge. Here, let's sit down. I want to talk to you about some things."

He helped her up, and they walked to the bleachers. All the while, his mind was in a flurry of nervousness. Why the hell did he blurt out a proposal to Annabeth at that specific time? Sure, Percy was going to do it eventually, but he had planned to propose in a library or rose garden, not in a dusty arena where he looked absolutely filthy and sweaty. Somehow Annabeth still looked absolutely stunning, despite going through a bout of dueling.

Perhaps what made him suddenly propose on the spot was the way his heart beat fast every time she smiled at him. When she was in his arms, everything felt all right. All the anxiety just melted away.

They ended up sitting by the viewing chairs by the arena.

"Alright, what did you want to talk to me about, Your Grace?"

Percy squeezed her hand gently, relishing the warmth coming from her hand. "I'm just going to drop the formalities, because I want to talk to you as just Percy Jackson. Not Earl Percy Jackson, just regular old Percy, a man who wants to talk to Annabeth."

She nodded seriously, squeezing his hand back. "Alright. I'm just plain ole Annabeth for me."

"You'd never be plain, Annabeth. Too pretty for that."

"Oh, shush," she laughed.

He took a deep breath. "Let me just start off by saying I really, really like spending time with you. I-I think you're absolutely fantastic." Her cheeks flushed lightly. Adorable. Truly just adorable. He placed a kiss on the back of her hand. "I really do like you. I don't think I've ever been truly in love with anyone in my life, so I can't say if what I'm feeling is love. But I do want to let you know about how you feel, and how I feel is that I really like you. And if these feelings do turn into love, then I am all for it."

Gods, that was embarrassing to say. But Annabeth's expression made up for everything, with her grey eyes shining with emotion. "For what it's worth, Percy, I like you, too." She looked shyly at her lap. "I don't think I've ever enjoyed spending time with anyone else than with you."

Ugh, his heart was going to burst if he could. Percy lowered his head and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'm going to be upfront with you. About everything. I received a letter two days ago from the Atlantis Empire."

"What did the letter say?"

He grimaced. "It was from the Royal Family of Atlantis requesting that I marry."

"Oh." Her lips formed a round shape.

"Unfortunately, I've been engaged to a noblewoman in the Atlantis Empire, most likely for political reasons. I'm sure you've heard about my parentage, since it's not exactly the best-kept secret," he said sarcastically.

Percy could practically see the gears turning in her head. What a smart and beautiful woman. "So in order to prevent that, you would send them news that you are already engaged."

"Almost 100% correct."

"Hmph. I don't get almost 100% correct on tests. It's all or nothing." Annabeth thought for a few moments. "I suppose if you send news that you are already engaged, they still have the authority to force you to break off that engagement and accept their terms. You'd have to be married first, and then it would be far too messy and complicated to get a divorce."

Percy grimaced bitterly. "Indeed."

"And if you marry someone from the Olympian Kingdom, it would be even harder to accomplish a divorce since that might lead to bad diplomatic relations between our kingdoms. But what if they still force you to take on a second wife?"

He shook his head. "A long time ago, I asked permission from my father that I would only ever have one wife. Not even concubines. I've seen what the harem life has done with its life-long damages, especially to my mother. I'm not going to subject anyone to that kind of fate. Besides," Percy said as he smiled at her. "I don't think I have room in my heart for more than one woman."

She pecked him on the cheek. "I don't think I have room for more than one man either," Annabeth joked.

"You don't have to answer now. I'll send a formal request to your parents if you do say-"

"Yes."

There was a pause. "You don't need time to think about it?"

Annabeth shook her head wryly. "I'll be honest to you, too. You knew from before that I'd rather not get married. But since that's all society expects from me, I would much rather I marry someone that I choose and not be sold off like chattel to the highest bidder for my hand. Which, by the way, is Baron Rodrick."

A growl erupted from Percy's throat. Really. That infuriating old fart. He was going to have to do something about that annoying toad.

"I'm not very enthused about it, and neither are my parents. I did approach you with the thought of marriage in mind, but what I found out was that I really do like you. You're a good friend, but I also see you as more than a good friend."

"Ah, so you were seducing me," Percy teased.

"Please," she snorted. "I thought your oblivious self would never notice."

"How could I not, with such a beautiful lady enchanting me?"

Annabeth gave him a look, and shook her head laughingly.

"Would your parents accept me, though? I realize that your father has glared at me whenever I come within ten feet of you at the last societal event."

Annabeth laughed. "I've come to realize, he's probably being slightly overprotective, as all fathers might do for their children. You're markedly better than Baron Rodrick, though not by much," she teased.

"What? I am certainly better than that old geezer," he complained.

She threw her arms around him for a kiss on the lips, which he gladly accepted. "I know," she said softly. "I like you lots better. I'll convince my parents."

Percy curled his arms around her, relishing the warmth he found in her.

"Ew, Percy, you're sweatier than I thought. Go take a shower or I won't hug you again until you do."

"Look at you, Lady Annabeth. Already getting used to being called Countess Annabeth, aren't you?" Percy put her palm over his heart. "Your wish is my command, Lady Annabeth."

* * *

Annabeth had mentioned that she would do her best to convince her parents into accepting his proposal, but Percy had also made plans to do so as well. If the Chase family were to entrust their daughter to him, he had to prove his trustworthiness. That started with shutting down any rumors of him being a playboy.

Not only would such stupid gossip affect Annabeth's reputation as his future wife, Percy was starting to get worried if such false rumors made its way to his mother's ears. She would be so disappointed in such scandals and be anxious for him. Percy had already not made his mother's life easier as a rebellious teenager back in the days.

With Jason's influence as the Crown Prince and Piper's popularity in many social circles, his reputation stabilized somewhat and rather quickly. Percy was actually surprised that those rumors seemed to dry up so fast, but he supposed that was the power of being threatened with kicked out of the future rulers' good graces. Now there were far more new rumors that the so-called Monster of the Seas had been tamed by a certain woman, which he didn't mind as much.

What he was anxious about was meeting Annabeth's parents for a formal marriage request. Sure, he had met them a couple of times at balls, but so many eyes were on them that Percy couldn't tell their true feelings about him. At best, he could say they were polite but wary of his intentions with Annabeth.

He had been in so many battles. The scariest incident yet? Meeting in the in-laws (although accidentally breaking his mother's favorite china teacup was a strong contender).

So that was how Percy found himself sitting in the Chase family mansion receiving room, nibbling on blueberry scones and fresh Darjeeling tea. With a hint of optimism, he noticed everything was set in blue, from the blue cornflowers in the sky blue vase to the white china with midnight blue patterns. Beside him, Annabeth sat with ease, delicately sipping from her cup.

Opposite him sat his future in-laws. Baron Chase had been described as an academic, with his eyes looking somewhat frazzled as his butler had to call him out from his research. Annabeth's stepmother was elegant, only glancing over the rim of her teacup to inspect Percy.

"May I speak to you alone for a moment, Your Grace?" Baron Chase finally said.

"Of course, Baron Chase."

Annabeth cast him a worried look as Percy followed her father out of the parlor. They ended up in the library. Percy couldn't help but smile. Like father, like daughter. He knew Annabeth didn't always have the best relationship with her father, but he could detect some similarities between the pair.

Baron Chase gestured for Percy to sit in a cushy armchair. "Your Grace, I'm afraid that you are not the first to request my daughter's hand for marriage."

"I have been informed of that. Baron Rodrick sent an official request to the Emperor this morning."

The baron sighed and ran his hand through his salt and pepper hair distractedly. "That quickly? I must admit that I am not partial to having our family be united with that of his. When I hear of the stories of how he has treated his wives...well, it's not something any husband should be proud of."

"I know. I've talked it through with Annabeth and made it clear that I would only be having one wife."

"Have you now?" Baron Chase looked at him in the eye directly. "And what do you feel about my daughter?"

Percy leveled his gaze back. "I truly admire Lady Annabeth and all her accomplishments." He said, honestly. "She's intelligent, witty, and kind. I love when she's talking excitedly about topics like architecture and history, and it makes me happy to see her happy. I hope to make her happy for the the rest of our lives as well."

Baron Chase snorted. "Do you know what that bastard Baron Rodrick said in the letter when he asked for Annabeth's hand? That she had a body like a mare fit for breeding sons! Oh, I'm sure he was sniffing like a bloodhound for her dowry, too. Had her mother, Duchess Athena, been alive, she would have chewed that bastard out in seconds. I can't believe he thought it was a compliment to have my daughter be thought of like that. Never have I been insulted in my life."

Percy's temper boiled under a sea of scalding water. To reduce anyone as just a birthing machine was inhumane.

The baron grumbled, observing Percy for a bit. "You do not need to ask me for permission, Your Grace. Annabeth is a headstrong young woman who will do things as she like without permission, just like dear Athena was. I have seen how she smiles when you are there. I only ask that you keep her smiling like that."

Percy let out a sigh of relief. "Of course. Thank you, Baron Chase. There is nothing I wouldn't do to make her happy."

"No need to thank me. All you have to do is keep your promise. But first, you must get approval from the Emperor, don't you?"

Percy grinned wolfishly. "I will have that taken care of, no need to worry about that."

Unbeknownst to him, Baron Chase shivered inwardly at the dark expression on Percy's face. For a second, the man who was sitting before him was not the Earl but a battle toughened warrior who used both strength and the mind to defeat his enemies. The baron would have been inclined to feel great pity for Baron Rodrick had that baron not made such tasteless remarks about his daughter.

They headed back to the parlor room. One look at Percy's grin sent Annabeth running into his arms. It was terrible social etiquette as Baron Chase grumbled and her stepmother made cooing noises. None of that mattered as Annabeth laughed as he spun her in his arms.

Now, to deal with that bastard who made vulgar passes at his fiancee...

* * *

A/N: Ya girl is done with stories where characters don't properly communicate their thoughts with each other. If Percy didn't state out his reasons for marrying Annabeth and say that he liked her, Annabeth would have thought he was only marrying her just to escape an unwanted marriage, which is also true that that's exactly what Annabeth wanted in the first place, though she didn't expect to like Percy that much. Still, if I was Annabeth, I'd feel pretty disappointed.

As to how long will this story will be? Just a medium sized story, and definitely not as lengthy as my story "To Find the Perfect Fit" is. I'll put this as complete when all the chapters I have written are updated, but I might put up a couple of epilogues, so keep an eye out for those c:

I gotta update my other stories, hehe (hides from other readers who have been waiting for updates since 2018). Heads up though, I will not be updating as consistently for a few weeks towards the end of December to early January. It's vacay time for me and hopefully for you all~

I hear finals are coming up soon. Good luck!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I own nothing.

* * *

Baron Rodrick Ducaine the Third wiped the sweat off of his forehead with his handkerchief. He was expecting an audience with Zeus today about his pending request for permission to marry Baron Chase's only daughter.

Lady Annabeth wasn't the most beautiful of his candidates, oh no. The Duchess Piper and Lady Silena were the top contenders for that title. But a pity that they were both spoken for. Baron Rodrick swore mentally at Duchess Piper, who had rejected his lucrative proposal to immediately fall into the Crown Prince's arms. A Crown Prince was much higher than his baron title. He respected that. So instead, Lady Annabeth would do as the mare for his son.

For his past marriages, Zeus had been very accommodating to his wheedling. All Rodrick had to do was present Zeus a few pretty girls just of child-bearing age from his underground brothel or some trinkets like a sapphire mine to help fill up the kingdom's coffers. After all, Baron Rodrick was doing this all for the Kingdom's well-being. More women in Zeus' harem would ensure heirs for the Kingdom and the money would ensure the stability of the economy. The baron had convinced himself that he was doing good for the kingdom.

But today was unlike any of his past dealings with the Zeus. Instead of finding himself facing the King, he was facing Crown Prince Jason instead.

The future ruler sat regally on the throne, as if already comfortable with the fact that he was inheriting the throne. Jason perused through the paperwork Rodrick had submitted with a blank face. Rodrick wiped his forehead again.

Zeus, while unpredictable in some terms, was predictable in his dealings with marriage permission grantings. King Zeus would not care if unions between families did not upset the power of the throne. Lady Annabeth, while linked to the royal family, would not tip the balance. But she was the daughter of the much loved Duchess Athena, and His Majesty was bound to pay more special attention. So Rodrick had planned a large sum of money and jewels and his third youngest daughter to convince the King that he would take care of Annabeth.

But Jason was well-known for his righteousness and morals. Rodrick had little to no connections with Prince Jason, as the prince had been off fighting in the war before returning victorious and immediately in the King's most favored graces. But the apple doesn't fall too far away from the tree, doesn't it? Surely, no man could help resist the chest piled high with diamonds and gold bars? Rodrick sneaked a look at his daughter, Lacy, beside him, gawking at the handsome prince.

Rodrick pinched at Lacy's arm, warning her of her indecent behavior. Really, if this wasn't in the Royal Palace, he would have slapped his daughter for being so unladylike. Didn't she know that every action of hers could make him look bad to the prince?

Unbeknownst to the baron, Jason caught the pained expression on the barely fifteen year old girl's face. If Jason hadn't been so good at holding his composure, he might have let his disgust show in his frown.

Baron Rodrick coughed and bowed again. "Your Highness, is His Majesty feeling all right today? I was told to expect an audience with the King today."

The prince flipped through another page of the paperwork, the sound causing the baron to flinch. "King Zeus is in fine health, thank you for asking. To better understand and learn how to be a proper King, I have been interning in his stead to prepare myself as the future King."

What Baron Rodrick didn't know was that Zeus was spending a vacation with Queen Hera as an appeasement for the last time he accepted five women all at the same time into his harem.

"Ah, yes, yes, that's what a proper prince should do! You shall be a fine ruler of Olympus, for sure!" Rodrick praised.

The prince didn't bad so much as an eyelash to his adulation, which irked Rodrick somewhat. Instead Prince Jason put down the paperwork.

"Er, Your Highness, I have prepared some baubles, it's nothing, really. And this is my lovely daughter, Lacy." Rodrick pushed his daughter forward. That was the only thing his daughters were good for, marrying and allying with other families."She's only fifteen but such an accomplished singer and a beauty to boot! Inherited all from her lovely mother, my third wife..." His voice shrank back at Prince Jason's cold look.

"I believe that a marriage request hearing does not require a sum of money in the application, nor any people are to be offered. May I assume that you are trying to bribe the Kingdom?"

Rodrick's head swam in confusion. "But the king! He always..." His voice trailed off again as the temperature in the room seemed to drop twenty degrees.

"Are you accusing my father of accepting bribery?" Of course, Jason knew that his father was extremely susceptible when money and women were on the table. But no one would dare mention it except for Queen Hera.

"Ah, no, of course not. Of course not." Rodrick bowed so low that his forehead nearly grazed the floor.

"As for offering your own daughter," Jason's lip curled in distaste. "That will not be needed. Lacy," his voice turned gentler, "You may leave."

Lacy curtsied and ran off. Jason suppressed his smile. His fiancee was actually fond of the young Lacy, almost like a younger sister.

Jason waited until Lacy had exited. "You will do well to remember this, Baron Rodrick. I am not my father. I do not plan on having a harem when I have a capable and beautiful wife in my life."

"Oh yes, of course. Duchess Piper will certainly be a great Queen! She will for sure bear you many sons to pass down the lineage of the Olympian Kingdom. In fact as you understand, I myself need a son for my name to go on. You understand, right, Your Highness?"

Jason ignored him. "Moving on to your marriage request."

"Ah yes, I believe Lady Annabeth would not be reluctant to my proposal."

The prince stared at him. "In other words, you haven't received her family's permission."

Rodrick hemmed and hawed. In the past, Zeus would accept the money and women without batting an eye, even if the permission was not obtained from the bride-to-be. Once the King had ordained the marriage, the other side would have no choice but to accept. That was how Rodrick had received his second and third wife. His first wife's family had sold her to him in order to clear their debts. "I am sure that they will accept, Your Highness. If you could just approve this...Your Highness, what are you doing!"

The baron stared, horrified that Jason begun tearing his marriage application. "Your application is not valid. I see no seal of Lady Annabeth's consent."

"Your Highness, I can go receive the Chase family seal as soon as this meeting is over!"

"Then go ahead. This meeting is over."

Rodrick sputtered, his graying mustache bobbing up and down above his upper lip like a furry caterpillar. "But Your Highness!"

The Chase family, blast them, had been very vague in their response to his proposal. Of course, he could dig up dirt on them and blackmail them to accept, but it would be much easier for them to cooperate in the first get-go. And now the Prince was not approving his application? It would take weeks to resubmit an application and then to get on the busy King's schedule for another marriage request hearing. This was unacceptable!

"I'd save your breath, Baron Rodrick, and look somewhere else other than the Chase family. Lady Annabeth has been asked for her hand in marriage by someone else. And that marriage application has not only her family seal but also her fingerprint."

"What?" Rodrick asked, bewildered. As far as he knew, only he was the prime candidate for her hand. And now the little whore had given herself to someone else? "Who?"

"Me."

Rodrick whirled around and found himself facing the impeccable Earl of the Atlantis Empire. Oh, the rumors that ran around high society. That the Earl was just as much of a monster as the Crown Prince and General Luke on the battlefield, as well as having strong political influence by being the ambassador from the Atlantis Kingdom. Now the infamous Earl was right in front of him.

Earl Percy stood at least a head and a half taller than the short baron, his impressive physique towering over him. Although his scabbard did not hold his sword, Rodrick could easily see how the Earl dominated his enemies. And those green eyes? They held him in contempt.

"Earl Percy? Your Grace, surely there must be a misunderstanding. I was the one to have asked for Lady Annabeth's hand."

"As I understand it, Lady Annabeth has not answered your proposal. But she has agreed to mine." Percy passed over his paperwork to Jason, showing the Chase family's seal in red ink on the paper.

Jason glanced meticulously through the paperwork, noting the important parts. The prince knew that all parts of the paperwork were in complete satisfaction but still had to be fair in the treatment of both his friend and Baron Rodrick. "It looks like everything is in order."

"Your Highness!" Baron Rodrick protested. "I applied and asked for her hand first! Her family has technically not given me an answer, so my proposal should be in the line before all others until an acceptance or rejection has been given."

"That's true, on that technicality, you are correct." Prince Jason amended.

Baron Rodrick shot a look of triumph at the Earl. However, the earl was unfazed as if he had expected this.

"I believe there is a rule of the Olympian Kingdom that the outcome of a duel can determine the marriage candidate for the hand of the lady." Percy stated. "Since the terms are murky, I challenge you, Baron Rodrick, for the hand of Lady Annabeth."

Rodrick paled. It had been years since he touched a sword. He had been born with a silver spoon in his mouth and thought the soldier's way of life was far beneath him. He couldn't beat the Earl, and everyone in the throne room knew that! Even the guards all along the walls were smirking, undoubtedly laughing at him. "Surely, Your Highness cannot accept this! That is such an outdated rule!"

"But a rule, nonetheless. If you have a problem with it, pick it up with the Council Meeting. There is one next week. Else, you will accept the duel."

"I-I accept," the baron begrudgingly answered.

He had a plan forming in his mind. Why, he could just get his best soldier to participate in the duel. If his guard couldn't win, then fine, he would back off. But if the guard did, then Rodrick would allow the guard to bed Lacy and promote him. He would get to humiliate the Earl and win Lady Annabeth's hand. Then the Chase family would not be so uppity once he took their snobby daughter and beat some sense into her. Of course he would just do it the point where she could still bear a fine son for him.

"The duel will commence right now once you are in proper attire." Prince Jason ordered.

"Wait! But my strongest knight is back at my mansion! Surely we can set a formal date for this?"

"I have other important matters to attend to, Baron Rodrick." Jason said, a note of impatience creeping into his tone. "And to use a knight instead of dueling on your own? You might as well as forfeit now."

The baron had no choice but to put on the armor and sword offered to him. He clanked back into the receiving room, the armor heavy on his bulky frame. Rodrick had not worn armor in ages. His knees were already quivering. The whore was not worth it. He would just admit defeat quickly as soon as the Earl swung in order to save face.

The Earl came into the room, walking with ease in the armor. His metal visor was pulled down on his helmet, but Rodrick was sure he could detect the wolf stare from behind the visor.

Rodrick could barely manage a bow to his opponent. But wait, wasn't the Earl a little shorter than earlier? Slimmer, too, by the looks of it.

He felt a bit of hope rise up.

Perhaps the Earl had gotten a guard in time to substitute him? Heh, the baron snorted. The Earl was all talk but no show.

Rodrick felt himself bellow up with pride. He was a sturdy oak tree and this new opponent was nothing but a twig compared to him. A few knocks would slap the wind out of the poor guard the Earl had selected to replace him. The Earl would rue the day he felt that he was above dueling Rodrick. Rodrick would show the Earl what an illegitimate child and commoner his place was.

"Let the duel begin!"

Baron Rodrick held up his sword and charged wildly like a boar with hounds on its tail. The first swing was a total miss but the second attempt was an unbalanced stab at the guard's neck. His opponent blocked it easily, the force pushing Rodrick back. He stumbled on the rough stone floor. His mistake did not go unnoticed as the guard immediately took the chance.

_Clang! _The sword stabbed at his chest piece, making a metal gash. Had he not been wearing armor, Rodrick was sure he would be impaled right through his heart like his favorite meal of chicken hearts on a stick.

Now his opponent lightly stepped to the side. Using the flat side of the blade, his opponent slammed the baron on his back. He felt his breath leave him in an instant. Despite the small stature, his opponent had an unexpected strength to him.

Rodrick roared in frustration and rushed forward, desperate to hit his enemy. His opponent ducked underneath his clumsy attack before slashing the front of the baron's armor. This time, Rodrick fell and slipped backwards with a hard thud that echoed around the walls. His armor dug painfully into his back.

Within a millisecond, he found himself with a foot planted firmly on his chest and a sword point digging into his neck underneath the helmet. If the Baron tried to get up, he would be skewered.

Rodrick whimpered and felt a warm gush of foul-smelling liquid release from between his legs. Never had he felt so humiliated. But his life was far more important than some blonde trash who would open up her legs to anyone. "I give! I give!" He yelped. "Please don't kill me!"

Prince Jason waved his hand. "The outcome of the duel goes to Earl Percy Jackson!"

Much to his relief, his opponent removed his sword. Then, the slim figure removed the helmet, unleashing a ponytail of curly blonde hair that had been tucked underneath the helmet. The striking grey eyes stared down at him in contempt.

"Hello, Baron Rodrick," said Lady Annabeth.

* * *

A/N: Ya'll asked for a duel scene between Baron Rodrick and Percy? Nah, that's too old school. I'll raise you something better :P Besides, they would be fighting over Annabeth like she's a piece of meat, and that's so not Annabeth's style.

Sorry for the late update schedule. Ya girl was hit with presentations and unexpected guests this weekend, and she was too tired to double-proof for typos like the last update. I'll publish this and check for typos like tomorrow lol.

Will go on vacation at end of this week. For those of us with glasses, we'll finally be having 2020 vision next year! LOL


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I own nothing.

* * *

The silence in the room was deafening that one could hear an embroidery needle being dropped to the stone floor. The guards, expertly trained to obey their King's orders and to keep an impassive facade at the palace's ongoings, had a hard time restraining their expressions.

Baron Rodrick let out a whimper, too shocked to register that he had soiled his pants at the reveal of his opponent.

Peering down at him, Annabeth was breathing easily, triumphant in her win.

Hidden in the shadows, Percy couldn't help but smile, thinking how Annabeth looked absolutely stunning in her armor.

Meanwhile, Jason was calmly sipping his tea like he expected nothing less.

And lastly, hidden above the receiving room in an alcove and out to see the fun, Piper held out her hand as Leo placed a few coins in her palm.

"Damn, I thought he was going to last longer than that." Leo grumbled. "Was a full two minutes too much to ask for?"

"You should have believed Annabeth when she said she'll have him on the ground in ninety seconds flat." Piper tsked as she pocketed the coins.

"Beauty Queen, you're about to become a real queen, you don't need those coins!"

Below them, Baron Rodrick seemed to have recovered his lost tongue. "Your Highness, how can this be? How can _she_ participate in the duel? I was not allowed to substitute for my guard but the Earl can? What kind of man allows a woman to fight for him? What a cowardly bastard!"

"Ahem." Before Annabeth could retort, a female voice coughed. The baron shrank back as Lady Reyna, the other head of the Crown Prince's personal royal guard aside from Leo, stepped forward from her silent vanguard at the crown prince's side. Her eyes glinted as fiercely as an eagle's. "Do I take your words to mean that a female cannot be talented in the sword?" She rested a hand on her sword hilt.

Rodrick knew the tales of the brave Lady Reyna, one of the few female knights to rise high in power due to her skills on the battlefield. "No...no, not at all. What I meant that it was unfair that I could not substitute myself."

"Go ahead and try. I'll defeat whoever you send out," Annabeth said coolly.

Prince Jason set down his teacup and beckoned his butler to serve him another cup. "As I recall, there are no rules saying the marriage candidate cannot step in herself, considering the duel is about her."

"But Your Highness-"

"Take it up with the council if you want to change the rules. This discussion is no more." Prince Jason said with a note of finality. "For gods' sake, Baron Rodrick, please do not deprive yourself of your dignity." _Or what remains of it_, he thought quietly.

The hapless baron looked down, as if just noticing his soiled state. Seeing the crowd against him, Baron Rodrick concluded that anything else he said or did would only worsen his tattered reputation. He turned around to hide his contempt and fury.

"And Baron Rodrick?" Prince Jason called out. Baron Rodrick looked back. "If I hear word that the council is receiving bribes from you, then today you will not have just lost Annabeth's hand. You will lose your head."

The baron clanked clumsily out the receiving room, with his tail between his legs.

Annabeth grinned as Percy came up to her. Uncaring about her armor, he pulled her close in an embrace.

"You were absolutely fantastic!" He laughed.

"Thank you." Indeed, there was a thrill she felt when she knocked away her opponent's sword. Beyond strength, the baron's sword skills were laughable. No wonder he wanted to have someone substitute him. Besides, the main reason why Annabeth wanted to personally fight was because she didn't want to feel like a trophy, someone to be obtained.

"Ahem." Jason's cough interrupted them, though he had a subtle smile on the corner of his lips.

Annabeth curtsied and Percy bowed before exiting the receiving room, leaving Jason to take the task of listening to the next noble's request.

The exhilaration of winning was slowly wearing down as Annabeth's usual logic came back to her senses. "Baron Rodrick won't back down so easily," she warned. "And we still need to be married."

"Indeed. Jason and I have been investigating Baron Rodrick for the past couple months. I'm sure whatever he tries we will be there to figure out his machinations. As for our marriage..." Percy pulled a small box out of his pocket.

Annbeth felt something thin and cold glide onto her ring finger. "A ring...?"

"I hope it fits perfectly," Percy smiled.

A delicate band of wrought white gold set with a brilliant round emerald surrounded by a ring of smaller diamonds. The emerald glistened in the light, showing just how clear and without a flaw every facet of the jewel had. She peered at the ring on her hand closely. There was something about this emerald that seemed a little too perfect.

In her studies, Annabeth had been taught that common men in the Atlantis Kingdom gave rings of sapphire or emerald to their betrothed on their marriage day. But those were rings of common jewels mined from mines located deep in the earth. Jewels from the sea had an altogether different kind of luster, the kind that seemed to sparkle even in the dimmest of lights. These emeralds mined from the deep seas were highly coveted, and even only the wealthiest of the nobles could afford these special emeralds.

"The ring looks beautiful on you." The earl lifted the hand with the ring on it and kissed the back gently.

"Is this what I think it is?"

Percy squeezed her hand warmly. "You have a good eye. This sea emerald is imbued with magic."

Magic? And here, she thought he was going to merely state the ring was mined from the ocean. Annabeth inspected her ring even more closely. At first glance, one would think the emerald a mere jewel. Pretty, but not useful other than to provide aesthetic. "What kind of magic?"

"If you're ever in danger, and not that it's because I don't think you can't handle it, you can use this ring to alert me." Percy held up his own hand, where a plainer emerald ring glistened. "Same here. If I ever need help, you'll be the first to know. You'll be my knight in shining armor." He half-joked as he gestured to her armor.

Annabeth laughed. "I guess I am. I love it, thank you! But this must be expensive. How could you ever afford this?"

"That's a secret." Percy chuckled at her pout. "I own a mine. Well, several sea operations. What, you didn't think being an ambassador and a soldier was my only day job, right?"

Annabeth shook her head laughingly. "We still have a lot to learn about each other, it seems." She supposed it made sense. Unlike other kingdoms like the Olympian one were they were portions of the mainland, the Atlantis Empire was a series of islands controlled by expert seafaring folk. The empire had barely any land for agriculture and had to import, but they controlled almost all trade on the seas as well as supplied seafood and jewel trade.

"Indeed." Percy peered down at the armor. "Annabeth, you know I adore hugging you, but how long are you going to wear my armor?"

* * *

Annabeth came out to the parlor and stretched out her arms over her head. She relished the freedom after the weighted armor was removed. The armor was originally prepared for Percy, so some metal parts had been too big and clunky. Parts of her body were quite sore.

"Feeling better?" Percy asked sympathetically. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

They were in Percy's office at his mansion after finishing their affairs at the royal palace. Percy waved off his maids and they discreetly exited.

"A lot," she breathed a sigh of relief as his hands gently rubbed a knot of tension on her shoulders. "Ooh, right there."

"You know, when I imagined me giving you a massage, it was supposed to be after our marriage night," Percy joked.

"Ha! Do you think you're talented enough to make me sore, Your Grace? Please."

Percy bent down and whispered into her ear. "Want to find out, my lady?" He kissed her at a soft spot just behind her ear, causing her to instinctively shiver.

Damn, he was getting too good at finding out where her sensitive areas were.

"While I would be delighted to experience your love-making skills, you'll have to wait until our marriage. Which is what we came over here to discuss in the first place." With some reluctance, Annabeth pulled herself away from his seductive touches. But she couldn't help but tease him just a little with a peck on his lips.

"Alright." Percy let her wriggle out of his arms before he sat down at his desk. "Let's get started, shall we, my lady?"

Annabeth settled down in a cozy armchair opposite his desk. "So how long does it take to send a missive to the Atlantis Empire?"

"Hmm, I've already obtained permission to use the teleportation portals. I'll have my men send the letter to the nearest portal closest to the port town that is nearest to the Atlantis Empire. It'll take about a half day from the portal to the port, and then by ship it will take a week more or less to reach the Atlantis Royal Palace. I'll send off the letter that we're married tomorrow. If I wait any longer, they'll see it as me disobeying royal orders."

"Okay, so let's say we have around a week to prepare." Annabeth hesitated. "I don't think an actual wedding could be planned that quickly. How about just signing the documents in front of a priest?"

"My lovely Annabeth, are you suggesting we elope?" Percy lifted an eyebrow and grinned. "But I see your point. We can just get our marriage certificate and then throw the party afterwards. Besides, I'd like to have my mother at my wedding."

"Of course." She found his obvious love and fondness for his mother quite endearing. He had been brought up with much tenderness and care. No wonder he treated others with respect and kindness.

"Are you ready to become a married woman?" Percy teased.

Annabeth smiled, recalling their conversation from when they had first met each other. "To you? Of course."

* * *

A/N: Ding dong, ding dong, is that wedding bells I hear?

So, since I will be on vacation, I don't know if I can update this Sunday. Ya'll might see an update then? Regardless for sure, see ya'll in 2020!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

The holy priest in charge looked suspiciously at the pair before him. A young lady stood calmly, her curly blonde hair pinned back neatly with strings of golden pink pearls, clad in a soft white silk gown. Her dress was much simpler than the other superfluous wedding dresses he had seen, but a deeper glance revealed the rich brocade of the dress and an insight into the young lady's background. Then there was the young man dressed in his regal blue military uniform with medals and ribbons in full display.

The two looked to be of the nobility class with their aristocratic garb, but why was he, a humble priest going on in years, holding this ceremony not in a grand hall but in his plain old chapel? Didn't the wealthy love throwing lavish parties to show off their wealth? Where were the other guests? Where was the free flowing alcohol? So many questions unanswered.

The curious priest peered at the couple. Could they be eloping in secrecy? Perhaps the young man had gotten the lady pregnant? If so, he would give them an ear lashing about the dangers of eloping-

"Ah, there they are." The military man grinned as the doors to the chapel opened.

To the priest's relief, a man and woman emerged. They were most likely the young woman's parents, about to stop her from marrying this obviously rogue-ish cad and from ruining her life.

"We apologize for being late, Friedrich was absolutely insistent on finishing up his research on the three-legged whatever-you-call-it before we set off here." The woman apologized.

"It's the three legged dracanae! Most dracanae have only two legs yet our history often alludes to this mysterious-" The man ranted.

"Father, please, your one single daughter and our one and only sister is about to be married, and you've come late to the ceremony ranting about three-legged monsters."

"Yeah, remember when you said Annabeth would never be married off? Better do it quick before the Earl comes to his senses and runs off!"

A pair of teenage younger twin brothers came behind the middle aged woman and man. The bride glared at the twins, whose giggles stopped at her scowl.

"Truly, Friedrich, can't we just focus on the marriage for once? Ah here Annabeth, we've brought you a flower bouquet. I know we're planning the reception for the weeks after, but a bride simply can't get married without a lovely bouquet." The lady elegantly passed over a small posy of fragrant roses.

"Ah thank you."

The priest looked confusedly between all the rowdy characters who had suddenly gathered in his simple and peaceful chapel. So these two were the couple's parents? And they actually approved? The elderly priest peered over his glasses at the groom. Well, his medals did vouch for the groom's skills, but he didn't like the groom's mischievous glint in his green eyes. It made the priest want to suddenly lock up all the silver candle holders in the cupboard for safekeeping.

"Pardon us for the intrusion, are we late? Ah, you may stay outside and guard the chapel." The new male voice called out to some people behind him. Guards, the priest believed he had heard.

The newcomers stepped in and the priest nearly had a heart attack. At his elderly age, such guests should be prudent of his health! Someone who appeared to be the crown prince and his famed fiancee had stepped onto the scene. And was that one of the princesses as well? The one with the spiky black hair and preferred to wear black on her wedding day?

Was he seeing things in his old age? Perhaps it was time to put down the priesthood robes and spend a nice retirement attending his medicinal herb garden or teaching the next generation of priests how to use holy power against monsters.

The crown prince nodded his head and the future crown princess curtsied elegantly. The priest felt his legs quiver as he bowed lowly. For all of his humble existence in life, he had never encountered such high nobility. For the royals themselves to visit, just who were the couple he was supposed to wed today?

"Shall we begin?" The groom prompted politely as the case of characters settled inside the chapel.

The priest collected himself. "Ahem, ah yes. Today, we are here in blessed matrimony or the union of..."

* * *

Percy couldn't help grinning at Annabeth, who smiled widely back. He'd always thought that the woman Queen Amphitrite would force him to marry would undoubtedly be pretty but a slave to the royal Atlantis family. Annabeth was far more striking in her simple bridal attire than any of the brides the Atlantis Queen could procure.

The elderly priest's voice was on the feeble side but the chapel was small enough that all the attendees could hear.

The reason why they chose such a small chapel over the big ones was that the larger chapels couldn't hold a wedding ceremony on such short notice. By the time they got permission, news would arrive from the Atlantis Empire decreeing which hapless woman Percy was to marry. They could hold a larger affair once they sent proof of the marriage back to the Atlantis Empire right after the current certification.

"Do you, Earl Perseus Jackson, take Lady Annabeth Chase to be your dearly beloved wife, until death do you part?" The question was posed.

"I do." His fingers were steady as he slipped a platinum ring of delicately set diamonds next to the emerald engagement ring on her hand.

"And do you, Lady Annabeth Chase, take Earl Perseus Jackson to be your dearly beloved husband, until death do you part?"

Annabeth's grey eyes sparkled even in the dim light of the chapel. "I do." A slim band of gold fit neatly over his ring finger.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the -"

Percy didn't wait for the priest to finish before pulling Annabeth into his arms. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, eagerly receiving the kiss he angled onto her lips. Soft, warm, inviting. So pleasant was it to just hold Annabeth in his arms without caring for anyone else in the room that he almost forgot they weren't alone in the chapel.

Almost, was the key word.

"Ahem. Perhaps you should save that for your wedding night," coughed out Jason.

Out of the corner of his eye, Percy caught a fuming Baron Chase, held back only by the presence of the Olympian royals and the calm but tight grip of Baroness Chase holding his hand.

Reluctantly, the newlyweds broke apart. "Shall we, my lady?" He held out his arm for his new and beautiful bride.

Annabeth linked her arm with his. "Let's go, Your Grace."

There wasn't a parade of common folk lined outside the chapel like some noble weddings had. But Thalia and Leo's newly made rice tossing machine gave as good as they could, pelting rice and colorful petals in the air.

Perhaps working too well, as Percy spat out a few petals and rice grains expertly lobbed by Princess Thalia.

Thalia grinned as Percy led Annabeth to the carriage. "Have fun at night, you two! Not too much fun though!" She called out, uncaring of her princess status. A few of the lesser experienced guards pinched their expressions at her words.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll have plenty, perhaps even more than you and Luke will have!" Annabeth called back.

Thalia grinning while General Luke coughed in embarrassment was the last scene they saw as the newlyweds slipped into the carriage.

"You never will cease to surprise me, either through your words or actions, my lady." Percy wrapped one arm around her shoulders as she snuggled closer.

"And you never will," promised Annabeth. In fact, she surprised him by slipping one palm underneath his military overcoat. Percy's breath caught in his throat.

"You better be prepared," he warned. He moved her onto his lap smoothly, relishing the little noise of surprise that she made.

"I think," she gasped out as he nuzzled the soft skin of her neck, "You should be prepared as well."

Percy grinned as Annabeth pulled his face to hers for a much deeper kiss.

By the time they emerged from the carriage in front of Percy's mansion, their attire was slightly unkempt. The servants wisely made no change to their expressions, although a couple of the younger and less discreet maids would soon pass the rumor to maids of other households that the Earl was much enamored with his new Countess.

"Would you like a bath, Your Grace and Mistress?" The butler asked.

"A bath would be nice, thank you." Annabeth sent a half-apologetic and half-teasing look to Percy, who was really quite wishing all the people would go away or magically disappear so he could take her to his chambers right away. "There seems to be an inordinate amount of rice and petals in my hair."

Percy sighed. He really was looking forward to the nightly activities with Annabeth. "Very well, a bath it is."

* * *

"I know I said a bath would be nice, but I didn't mean a bath together," Annabeth said.

Percy sat behind her in the bathtub, tucking her head underneath his chin. "It's called water conservation, my dear. Saves the maids' energy from carrying and heating water for two separate baths up all those stairs. Don't you feel any sympathy for them and their poor backs?"

"Sympathy and poor backs, my ass. You just wanted to bathe together," she accused.

"Guilty as charged." He proceeded to massage her shoulders, working soapy bubbles onto her skin. "Am I not allowed to do so, my wife?"

Really, what a sneaky husband he was.

Annabeth smiled lightly at the word. Husband. A few months ago she would have ran away or done something certainly unladylike towards whoever declared himself to be her future husband.

"As long as you keep massaging there, my husband. That carriage ride was quite...stimulating."

Percy kissed the right side of her temple. "Of course. Do you require my services elsewhere, my lady?" His hands dipped dangerously below the water, skimming the sides of her torso.

Annabeth turned around and wrapped herself around him. "I think I would prefer your _services_ in bed, Your Grace."

"How could I ever deny the requests of a beautiful lady?"

Her husband lifted her up and headed towards the bed.

* * *

A/N: Yay surprise update! Really surprised I had access to this site during vacay. Hope ya'll are having a lovely holiday season! Looking forward to 2020.

My goals for 2020: Maintain at least a biweekly update schedule for my other stories, exercise more, and work on not starting a bunch of stories with really good plots but never finish them on time. RIP my old stories, new plots ideas, and my poor readers waiting for updates. Thanks for reading y'all.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I own nothing. Enjoy!

Also trigger warning in the later portion, just in case. Sorry for the language :/

* * *

Annabeth lay on her stomach, utterly spent. She felt more tired than after a three hour sparring session with Luke and Thalia. Still, she felt quite smug like a cat purring after its nightly bowl of warm milk and cream.

A whimper escaped her when she felt Percy's fingers dance up her back, sending tingles up on her spine. Those fingers had been in places she didn't know existed as centers of heated desire.

"Don't worry, I'm not asking for another round." Percy promised as she whined. "How are you feeling?"

She pushed herself to flip over, groaning at her sore muscles. "Good. Too good." She drawled lazily. "I might never let you out of this bed, you know."

Percy laughed out loud, snuggling close to her. "That should be my line, you know. I'm glad you're feeling content."

"Oh, much more than just content, believe me." Annabeth stifled a yawn threatening to rip itself into existence, curling herself into his bare chest. "But now I'm sleepy."

Percy kissed her forehead and tucked them both under the warm covers. "Sleep it is. Good night, my love," he whispered.

His last words were spoken softly, that she wasn't exactly sure what he had call her. The gears turned and turned in her mind, futile in trying to work out what he said. But then sleep overtook her underneath its tides, carrying her softly in its waves of dreamless slumber.

Annabeth woke hours later, her sore lower torso and thighs blatant reminders of what transpired the night before. She didn't have to move her head far to see Percy asleep beside her, one arm loosely cradling her to his body. The covers had fallen off of him just a bit, exposing the magnificent chest she had had the chance to feel last night.

She smirked at the little puddle of drool at the corner of his lips. Cute. And only she could catch such a glimpse of his cute side.

His dark eyelashes were quite long, framing his eyes. Smooth skin all around his nose and covering his cheeks, smoother than what she expected. Most soldiers had scars, but Percy had none on his face. There were just a few battle scars on his back, those that she thoroughly enjoyed discovering. She poked his aristocratic nose just to marvel at its curves. What had she done in her past life for her good fortune in having such a handsome husband, save the Olympian Kingdom?

Annabeth would have been happy to gaze at Percy just a little longer, but he began to stir after her awakening. Remnants of battle-hardened nerves, she reckoned.

"Morning," he mumbled. "Are you an angel?"

"No, Seaweed Brain, I'm your wife."

"I see no difference between angel and wife." Percy turned and pulled her tight to his body. "Did you sleep well?"

"Absolutely. How about you?"

Without opening his eyes, he kissed her slow and methodically. Annabeth never knew morning kisses could be so tantalizing or addicting. She could get used to this. "Never better. Not too sore, I hope?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I'm not a porcelain doll that's easily broken, you know."

"Good, because I hope your stamina's recovered."

With a wicked grin, Percy threw the covers over their heads once more. Within seconds, Annabeth affirmed she really could get used to this.

For the next few days, Annabeth and the servants in Percy's mansion became acquainted. The servants found their new mistress to be kind and intelligent, if a bit eccentric. When household and political duties were settled, the Earl and the new Countess often went horseback riding into town, or sometimes engaged in sword-fight duels, or other activities usually not befitting their station. It nearly upset the poor butler who was used to strict propriety from his previous masters to consume several anxiety reducing possets.

But one thing was clear to the servants, the Earl and the Countess had an unique and strong relationship. The servants served Annabeth without question, as one who had her husband's favor held power over all the household. That relationship was only deepened by the Earl and Countess sharing one bed chamber, with the chamber initially prepared for the Mistress left empty to serve as a guest chamber only.

All in all, the Earl's household was quite fond of the new addition to the Earl's family. Coins soon exchanged hands for when the first child was to be born and whether the child would be male or female.

Such rumors spread quickly from household to household. High society was beginning to see more and more couples being married not for power or money, but for genuine companionship and love.

But not every household was fond of such gossip.

* * *

_Warning: Abuse mentioned._

Baron Rodrick threw the porcelain vase onto the ground. His third wife, Lucia, and Lacy cowered in the corner. They were not unused to Rodrick's fits of rage but it unnerved them every time just the same.

Usually seeing his women in fear would give Rodrick the satisfaction and power he craved. But not today. He'd felt utterly humiliated the past few weeks.

First there was that whore Annabeth who had defeated him in battle. What kind of insane female who wasn't a solider learned sword-fighting?

And then there were the rumors whizzing around that he had lost his bridal candidate to the Earl. Rodrick gnashed his teeth and threw another gem-encrusted vase, this time at a mirror until both shattered into dangerously sharp shards.

Now, his business partners were shunning him as well. His new venture was going to be into sea mines, but he was sure that bastard Earl had had a hand in stopping all communication between his partners. The Earl practically controlled the most lucrative ocean formed jewel trade between the Atlantis Empire and the Olympian Kingdom.

Oh, yes, he was going to have them pay. Both that whore and that bastard. They suited each other perfectly. But how was he going to punish them?

"Get up," Rodrick snarled to his third wife.

She obeyed, her legs quivering. Still, she tried to put her body between him and Lacy. What a useless pair. The sight of them both infuriated him.

Women like them were only good for one thing.

"Get out," he screamed at his daughter.

Lacy's worried eyes drifted to her mother.

"Now!" The baron screamed.

Lacy scrammed, like the little rat she was.

Lucia's brown eyes were fearful, unknowing of what was going to happen next. Oh, yes, if only that blonde arrogant slut was in Lucia's place, knees on the ground, eyes begging for mercy.

Lucia screamed as a hand slammed into her cheek. The baron was hitting harder than usual, but he didn't care. He would just forbade Lucia from exiting the mansion until her bruises healed, just like always. One pudgy hand grabbed Lucia's hair, hauling her up before slapping her again.

Yes, this was what always took the edge of his anger off. He would have Annabeth Chase bloodied and bound before him. What would the Earl's reaction be if he sent Annabeth back to him, used and dirtied? How would the baron love to see the expression on that monster.

His eyes fell on the shards from the mirror and the vase. Indeed, what if he carved a few memorable patterns on that slut's body? Something to mark damaged goods when the baron was done with the Chase woman. And once a woman was damaged, the Earl would no longer want her. Oh yes, Baron Rodrick would guarantee that he would be avenged.

Hidden in the dark hallways with tears streaming down her face, Lacy stuck her fist in her mouth to prevent the cries from coming out. Her father was behaving more like a tyrant than usual.

Something had to be done. But what?

* * *

A/N: Welp that went dark 0 to 100 real quick. Who predicted Baron Rodrick to take revenge, raise your hand.

But for those who have actually experienced domestic abuse or are experiencing it, know that you are not alone, and there are many who are willing to help. Whatever your partner says or does is not your fault.

The end is nigh, but not too soon, my lovelies. As always, hope you've enjoyed my story so far, Happy New Year's and see you next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

The letter from the royals of the Atlantis Empire did not take long to arrive. Percy handed the letter over to his wife, who was curled up on his lap. Niles, the butler, poured them both cups of tea, now used to the frequent public displays of affection between the couple in the house.

"So they want to meet me?" Annabeth asked.

"My father would not have minded whomever I marry. Queen Amphitrite is another story. I'm sure she's furious although she can do nothing about it now."

Indeed, Queen Amphitrite had cast out the poor innocent servant who had delivered the unfortunate news to her. Unknowing of Annabeth's relationship to the royal Olympian family and Duchess lineage, the Queen only soothed her nerves when she realized her husband's favored son had married a lowly Baron's daughter, unable to provide much political influence. Her son, Prince Triton, would still have his heir position unchallenged. All she had to do was still remain an elegant and regal Queen, and face the Earl and his new wife with as much dignity as possible.

Percy planted a soft kiss on her temple as though he'd been doing it for all his life. "After the royal meeting, I'd like for you to meet the rest of my family. Then I have to spend at least a few months at the sea mines for an annual operation check up."

Annabeth leaned against his shoulders. "I want to meet your mother and stepfather. And it sounds like your baby sister, Estelle, is quite a handful. Just like my husband," she teased.

"Hey, I don't go around biting things without discrimination like Estelle does. Mother wrote to me detailing how she had to pry the remnants of her favorite feather pen from Estelle's mouth." He bent his head to her ear, knowing from experience that her ears were quite sensitive. "But I guess I don't mind biting places that are on you."

Annabeth thwacked him painlessly with the light letter. "Manners, Your Grace. We're not in our bed chamber."

"Then why sit on my lap in the first place? It's quite distracting from work, though I must admit I don't mind the slightest. Besides, no one else would mind it if we made love in my office."

The butler did mind, however, and quietly slipped out of the Earl's office. Niles was beginning to think that he was the only single man in the mansion as he rounded the corner and found a maid and footman in the throes of a very intimate embrace. He sighed and headed towards the kitchens for a mug of ale as a remedy to his loneliness. Perhaps he should accept the blind dates his mother was hinting at after all.

"Now look what you've done," reprimanded Annabeth. "Niles never looks at me quite in the eye anymore."

"Well, perhaps he and the maids will knock louder when they comes to wake us up in the morning. My beautiful wife is far too tempting. Besides, I do remember you being quite a willing participant."

But important matters were at hand. Annabeth and he soon resumed their discussion for the trip to the Atlantis Empire. Percy had already expected the call from the Atlantis Empire when he sent a letter and a copy of the marriage certificate in response to the royal letter decreeing he marry. His ships had been undergoing check ups and repairs to prepare for the sea voyage since then. Supplies for the voyage were already delivered, and according to his mother, she had already prepared embarrassing stories of his childhood to share with her new daughter-in-law.

"I've never traveled away from the Olympian Kingdom," Annabeth said. Her eyes sparkled in anticipation of the trip. "Let alone imagine I'll be able to travel on a ship."

"You'll love seeing the Atlantis Empire sights," he promised. "There's nothing quite like seeing the architecture of the Royal Palace. Half of the castle floats in the water, but the more beautiful half is actually underwater. There's a gallery where the walls and floor are constructed of industrial glass held in place by volcanic diamonds. You can see all sorts of ocean creatures and sea folk like merpeople swimming by."

Percy could already see the gears turning in her mind as she thought about the brilliant engineering in place that kept the Atlantis Palace afloat and stable. Architecture was indeed one of her many loves. But he was her first love, wasn't he? He never thought he would be jealous of architecture, but here he was.

"How about you pay attention to me right now, and I'll give you a first class tour of the Atlantis Empire once we reach there?" He asked, amused.

"Just like a child," she teased.

Percy tossed aside the last of the letters he needed to go through. Annabeth let him pull down the bodice of her dress, the last letter regarding Baron Rodrick's movements and illegal business ventures quickly forgotten.

* * *

A storm was brewing at the port town of Velvicia. Despite the dark clouds and gathering winds, the port town was busy with ships coming in and out. It was an important center of trade between the Altantis Empire and Olympian Kingdom.

"Rough skies," grumbled the man. He was garbed in clothing that befitted the weather, dark and nondescript.

Besides him, the other men in the alley behind the hotel murmured their assent. Men of few words, they all were. But that was fine. In such an occupation as theirs, not many words were needed.

Mercenaries didn't need much than money after all. Dark clouds would provide all the cover they needed to accomplish their job.

The man stood up and stretched, revealing lines of thin black ink embedded in his forearm. Each one indicated an assignment completed. Kidnapping, threatening, theft, assault. It didn't matter what the job was, as long as the money was placed into his hands.

Tonight's task was particularly lucrative with a down payment of ten gold bars and ten more upon completion. There was even the promise of women, once the employer was done with the one he wanted.

The man sneered. It had been a long time since he had smelled the fear of women, particularly the blonde ones.

* * *

Annabeth didn't complain when the food from the hotel arrived late and slightly burned. Her stomach was still lurching from the dizzying sensation of using the teleportation portal earlier that day, so she doubted she would be able to stomach much beyond the bland lentil soup and coarse bread.

According to the conversations around the hotel's bar, the storm hitting the town of Velvicia was going to be a big one. Everyone was hurrying to batten down windows and tie down loose gear. The hotel staff was also rushing about, trying to prepare more rooms for the sailors and merchants planning to stay in hotels rather than on their ships on the rough seas for the night.

Percy frowned as one of his sailors brought news to him.

"I'm sorry, Captain. We may not be able to get the ship moving until next morning, midday at the latest. The worst of the storm is supposed to blow over then." His second mate, Calen, said apologetically.

"I've already predicted that the storm would make things difficult, but we've traveled through worse storms before. So what is this I hear about the grommets in our sails being loose?"

Calen bent his head down sheepishly. "Some of the newly hired sailors got drunk last night and tore up the sails by accident. I apologize, Captain, we should have been more vigilant. We'll have the ship fixed by morning."

Percy sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'm away for a few months, and you lot already start lazying? I thought I told you, Calen, that all hires go through me."

Before him, his sailor trembled, Annabeth noted. She had never seen Percy's war side before. Percy must have been a strict captain.

"Annabeth, I'm going to inspect the rest of the ship and see what the damages are. I may not be back for a while," Percy informed her.

"That's fine, Percy. You do what you need to do." She pulled out the book he'd given her about Atlantis architecture. "I'll have something to amuse me in the meanwhile."

Percy pecked her on the cheek, reluctant to leave the company of his wife. "I may not be back until late at night. Don't wait up for me. And stay out of trouble," he joked.

Calen looked curiously at the pair, perhaps never seeing his captain be so intimate with another woman.

"When do I ever get myself into trouble?"

Percy smiled and kissed her on the lips this time before heading out.

Annabeth watched her husband leave before trying to stomach a few more mouthfuls of the cooling soup. Had this hotel ever heard of salt or rosemary? For a trading town, she would have expected their fare to be more diverse than this.

"My lady? The room has been prepared if you are done with dinner." One of the barmaids served her a hot drink of apple ale.

Mmm, warmth. Annabeth inhaled the cinnamon-y scent, hoping the liquid would help settle her stomach. There were a lot of spices in this drink, better than the bland lentil soup she had earlier. "Yes, please. I'll retire to my room now."

She followed the barmaid up the stairs to the prepared room. Somewhere along the third flight of stairs, Annabeth felt her stomach hurl.

"Are you alright, my lady?" The maid asked as Annabeth clutched onto the guardrail of the stairs.

"Yes, just felt dizzy for a bit."

Perhaps she hadn't fully recovered from the side effects of using the portal. Percy had assured her that the hazy feelings would go away eventually and that he would get her some seasick medicine for the sea voyage just in case.

Annabeth tossed her head, trying to get her mind clear. But the whirling in her mind seemed to worsen. Her body felt out of her control.

No, this wasn't a side effect of using the teleportation portal. Every fiber of her being screamed fight or flight. Something was terribly wrong.

No one else was in sight besides the maid and her. Annabeth tried to reach for the knife she always kept hidden in her dress, but none of her limbs moved the way she wanted to. She couldn't even reach the emerald ring on her finger to alert Percy. Her knees buckled and the maid caught her before she could tumble down the stairs.

"You-" Her voice seemed to catch in her throat. "What did you put in that ale?"

"Don't worry, my lady. It'll all be over soon."

The barmaid's freckles and red curls hidden underneath a white cap was the last thing Annabeth saw before her eyes closed, and her world tipped upside down.

* * *

A/N: Yay, cliffhangers! I won't promise to have more cliffhangers, because that won't make it fun anymore.

Welp, we started the year 2020 off with a bang! By um, Percy and Annabeth banging each other. :P

Anyways, thanks for all your reviews, loved reading them. See y'all next chapter, Jan 8!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

Wind whipped at his hair, but Percy didn't care. The moment he stepped onto his ship, he felt a part of him stirring. There was nothing like being on the seas, feeling the sun tanning the skin and wind swirling the air. Even more so when the seas were rough, slapping at his ship with waves only for the ship and her sailors to emerge unscathed. The _Iron Maiden_ stayed true to her name.

Percy scowled at the sails, where rope was flapping about through the ripped grommets. His men tried to bring the cloth to obedience to no avail.

"We're trying to get the sails done to resew the grommets, but the winds are making it hard," Calen excused himself. "When we tried earlier, the gales just about ripped off another few grommets. We were worried that the sails were going to fly off into the seas."

Percy ignored the excuses of his second mate. Pity his first mate, Tyson, wasn't here. Tyson was currently on vacation in the Atlantis Empire and would meet the crew when they headed back home. If Tyson was here, he would have kept a vigilant watch on the ship. Percy liked to run a tight ship, and Calen was not contributing to that tightness. Calen was a good fighter, but he had his weaknesses, hence being only a second mate.

The Earl stepped closer to the grommets, observing the damage done. Were there no storm, new grommets could be easily attached and the sails restitched or even replaced. The voyage could have started that night, storm or no storm.

Something caught his eye. He had become a runaway at the age of twelve, spending over a decade on the sea as a cabin boy to becoming a captain before the Olympian Kingdom called for allies in their war. Those ten years of experience accumulated to where he could tell just how exactly a ship was damaged.

Sails were made of tough cloth, unrelenting in the face of wind and sun. The grommets themselves were custom-made on his orders, forged to repel rust from abrasive salts of ocean spray and pelting rain. So how did a few drunken sailors tear his sails when most storms would have tough trouble doing?

There were two different kinds of tears, Percy noted. One type was ragged, far above the second type, undoubtedly from when his men had tried to lower the sails to repair them. The frayed nature of the cloth would have been caused by the ravaging powers of the wind.

But it was the second kind of damage that Percy was interested in. The rip was much straighter, as though someone had deliberately taken a knife to the sails.

Being in the throes of drunkenness could cause people to act in strange and uninhibited ways. But Percy doubted there would be any reason for drunk sailors to sabotage a ship, in particular a ship that paid their wages. He knew he paid his sailors fair and square for the tough work on the seas. Aside from the new sailors, they were all men he trusted.

Someone did not want them to head to the Atlantis Empire.

"Calen." Percy said quietly. "Where the hell are these new hires now?"

Something crawled up his skin like a centipede. It was these instincts that had him survive so many years out in sea and in war. Marital bliss had not dulled those instincts.

He heard the twang of a bow being drawn.

"Men, arm yourselves!"

Percy drew his own sword, just in time to cut down an arrow that would have pierced his eye. Beside him, Calen yelped as an arrow lodged itself in his shoulder.

Swearing like a sailor, Percy slashed another arrow aimed at him. Intruders garbed in black swarmed the ship. They were dressed to blend in the darkness of the night.

Thanks to his alarm, most of his men had time to dodge and pull out their swords. Only a few casualties had occurred. Percy felt his gut twist. His sailors were his comrades, his friends whom he had fought alongside many battles. To see them fallen brought back memories of other friends, other brave fallen warriors who sacrificed their lives to protect the people they cared about.

"Are you all right, Calen?"

Calen groaned, pressing against his wound. "Not as bad as it looks. At least it's not my good shoulder. I recognize some of them. They're the new sailors we hired." The second mate pulled out his sword, wincing as he did so.

"No, Calen. I need you to go back to the hotel and get Annabeth somewhere safe. Go."

"Yes, Captain!" Calen ducked behind some barrels and vaulted off the ship.

Just his luck, Percy groaned inwardly. It was a good thing he kept up with his training even after the war had ended.

He side stepped a burly man, knocking aside the assailant's club. One quick stab and the stranger rolled off his blade, dead. Percy hoped his soul would be banished to the Underworld.

Another arrow whizzed by his ear. Really, that archer was being quite annoying. Percy had no use for the bow and arrow himself, being a terrible archer. He spotted the archer in the far side of the ship, hidden by a few boxes of supplies.

What the archer did not expect was for Percy to throw his sword at the boxes, causing the topmost box to topple on his head. It wouldn't kill the archer, Percy reasoned, but it would put him out of commission until Percy or another one of his sailors could get to him.

But now he was without a weapon temporarily. The Earl ducked just as another assailant tried to sneak up behind him. A broadsword flashed over his head, barely missing his hair. That was not how he planned to have his hair cut. There were barbers trained to do that.

Good thing was that broadswords were heavy and slow. Bad thing was that if Percy mistimed anything, the sword would slice through his limbs like a warm knife through butter.

Percy jumped to the side, just as the assailant swung his sword again, the tip just nicking against skin. Percy winced as a lick of pain flashed against his cheek. His attacker must have thought victory was at hand as he tried for another attack.

The broadsword clattered to the ship's deck as Percy's sword stuck through his gut. Percy pulled out his sword, not bothering to watch the attacker's body fall to the floor.

His sword, Riptide, was magical. No matter where Percy threw the sword or lost it, the enchanted bronze sword would always appear back in his scabbard in a few seconds.

After that, Percy lost track of how many attackers he had either slashed or stabbed at. Bodies littered his previously clean deck as Percy worked through the assailants, clearing out the filth.

How he hated having blood stain his expensive ship. When he found out whoever was behind this attack, he was going to have them pay for a new deck as well as with their heads.

His green eyes darkened in bloodlust, driven by the pure goal of eliminating each and every one of his enemies until they were dead at his feet. This was the side of him he maintained firmly hidden from Annabeth.

No doubt she had already heard of tales about him bathing in the blood of rival soldiers or something to the like. But hearing was different from seeing. He would much rather have his own hands covered with the lives of others than have her sully her own. Annabeth was someone bright and pure, someone who should be untainted. Really, she had been too good for him.

Gods, he hoped Calen got to her in time.

For a moment, everything was silent as all the attackers were deemed dead or captured. Even the archer had been taken down, his bow snapped and a dagger sticking out of his throat.

Then the sound of more men charged onto the ship.

"Hold!" Percy called out. His seasoned sailors fell behind him, swords at the ready.

The new men storming his ship were wearing armor, the metal clanking with every step. His men were already tired from the first assault, but the first wave of attackers had been dressed in cloth, not metal that made it hard for swords to penetrate. Percy's own sailors were wearing mere cloth, suited for working on the seas.

As the armored soldiers came closer, Percy saw the crest of the Ducaine family stamped on the silver. A black crow with both claws situated on a branch. Baron Rodrick's machinations, Percy thought with disgust. He should have known.

As if on cue, the Baron walked onto the ship, surrounded by his guards.

"Baron Rodrick. How nice of you to join us. Tell me, is this your doing?" Percy seethed. He kicked the body of one of the assailants.

Baron Rodrick threw his head back and laughed, not caring that the body of the hired men slid towards him. "It doesn't matter that you slaughtered the men I planted on your ship. In fact, I expected you to."

"Then, why?"

The baron grinned just as lightning flashed, illuminating his wrinkled face. For a moment, Percy saw the insane madness alight in the baron's eyes. Insane, that was what the baron was. Reduced to a madman or a fanatic.

One of the baron's men stepped forward, holding two limp human shapes at his side. There were tattoos of lines covering the man's arms. Mercenaries, Percy recognized.

Percy's anger surged as he saw who the human shapes were. One was Calen with a nasty head wound dripping blood.

The other...Percy's blood curdled. A woman wearing the same blue dress as Annabeth had been earlier, with her arms tied behind her back and her head covered with a sack. She fell to the floor, still and not moving.

"I thought you being a soldier would have recognized this simple military strategy. It's called a distraction. Say hello to your lovely wife, Earl Perseus Jackson."

"Release her," Percy spat. "Or else I'll disconnect your head from your shoulders."

Gods, let her be alive, he prayed. There was just the tiniest movement of her chest falling up and down. She was still breathing, and a glimmer of hope rose in him.

"Ooh, feisty, just like this whore here."

Percy would have charged forward right then and there for his wife's honor had not the tattooed man pressed his sword point to Annabeth's neck. Shit. There was a trickle of blood from where the point had dug too far. His sight turned scarlet with rage. Annabeth, his lovely, intelligent wife, had been taken right under his nose. And now she was hurt, and it was all his fault for not being able to protect her.

"Not so soon, Your Grace. I'd drop your sword if I were you, unless you want a headless wife." The baron cackled. "You can have her back, once I'm done with her. But then I don't think you'd have much use for a dirtied wife. After all," Baron Rodrick sneered. "You'll be dead as well."

Percy fingered the hilt of his sword, going through the options of just how to bury his sword in the baron's soft, cowardly flesh. "Tough words from someone who was beaten by a lady who has never gone through military training. Does your men know that?" Percy called out. "That their master is a coward who goes back on his word and harms the innocent? That Lady Annabeth beat him in a duel?"

"Shut up!" Baron Rodrick hissed. "Or the bitch gets her throat slit!"

The baron yanked Annabeth to her feet, pulling the dirty sack off of her face. Blonde curls fell loose from the sack, covering the girl's face.

Everyone on the deck stilled tensely whereas the winds did not. A particularly strong gust of wind blew the curls masking the girl's face, tugging at the blonde hair. The mercenary with the tattoos did the rest of the work, pulling harshly until the blonde wig fell off to the deck with a small plop.

All those on board stared at the wig, while Baron Rodrick's mouth dropped open.

"Well, now I suppose I don't have to go easy on you," Percy said scathingly.

He brushed his fingers against his emerald ring, trying to send a message to Annabeth. She had to be safe. Had to be.

"Now, where the fuck is my wife?"

* * *

A/N: What's better than one cliffhanger? A second one! Hope you've enjoyed this chapter, and see you next time Jan 12, 2021 (haha lets make everyone wait a whole year)!

As to whether Percy and Annabeth are being safe, well, I don't think they had many effective birth control options in the medieval era, particularly in an era where women were unfortunately reduced to just popping out babies during marriage. But definitely in my stories set in the modern world, you'll see them be safe.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

Annabeth's eyes snapped open. The dizzying sensation was gone from her mind, and she relished the clarity of her mind. She was going to need every bit of concentration to get out of her predicament.

She sat up, finding herself on a bed. It wasn't the bed from the hotel, that she was sure of. Someone had changed her clothing as well, her blue dress missing and turned into a dark tunic and pants. Annabeth tugged at the clothing, noting that she wasn't tied down. Both her engagement and wedding rings were left untouched on her fingers to her relief.

A clock hanging on a nearby wall told her she'd been knocked out for an hour or so. This place was a lot nicer than she expected, if a bit cold with the storm raging outside. She would have predicted that when she woke up, she would be stuffed in a barrel and smuggled out of the Kingdom as a result of human trafficking or kidnapping for ransom. But certainly not a room where she wasn't gagged or blindfolded.

Percy had said he wouldn't be back until late at night. He might not have even realized she was gone until hours later, which meant Annabeth had to rely on herself to get out of her predicament. And boy does trouble find her.

A sound like a page turning tore the silence of the room. She wasn't alone.

The barmaid from earlier, now out of her uniform and in similar dark clothes as Annabeth, sat at a table some fifteen feet away. The room was dimly lit and the barmaid so quiet, Annabeth hadn't noticed her at first. Nestled in the kidnapper's hands was the architecture book Percy had gifted her.

"Percy always did give good gifts," the barmaid commented. At Annabeth's glare, she put the book back down on the table.

"Who are you?" Annabeth licked her dry lips.

The barmaid had said 'Percy'. Only close friends or relatives called each other by their first names. The barmaid looked too old to be Estelle, and certainly too young to be Percy's mother. Percy had only mentioned the existence of one red haired woman to her, but Annabeth couldn't recall which one he said she was.

"Calypso or Rachel?"

A delicate auburn eyebrow lifted up. "Oh, he talked to you about that? I'm surprised. Most men don't like talking about their past lovers. Ah, there's a glass of water besides you on that dresser, and your knife is there as well. The water's not poisoned, I promise. I'm sure the medicine made your throat parched. The ale I gave you earlier only contained a very potent form of seasickness medicine. Guaranteed to knock you out if taken in a high dose."

Annabeth slowly reached for the glass of water. She was wont to believe the glass of water was not spiked. If Rachel/Calypso had wanted to kill or hurt her, she would have done so beforehand. What kind of kidnapper let their victim have their knife back?

Still, Annabeth kept her senses on high alert. She could throw her knife at the kidnapper if needed. Thank goodness for bribing the poor swordmasters to teach her knife-throwing skills.

"I'm Lady Rachel, priestess of the Apollo temple."

Annabeth studied her husband's former fiancee. With her heart shaped face framed by red curls the hue of sunsets, Lady Rachel was quite pretty. Beautiful even, Annabeth begrudgingly admitted. Maybe her husband had a thing for women with curly hair.

"What reasons would a priestess of the Apollo temple and my husband's former lover have for kidnapping me?" Annabeth asked. Priestesses of the Apollo temple were renowned for their beauty and for their many acts of charity. Why kidnap her unless Lady Rachel disliked the thought of her former fiancee with someone else?

"You're completely right in questioning that. We don't have much time so I'll explain quick. Baron Rodrick Ducaine." Rachel said simply.

Annabeth blinked. "I'm sorry, what?" This was not where she expected the conversation to go. A catfight between females over a shared lover, maybe.

"Aside from Baron Rodrick and Perseus Jackson, we have no other relationship connecting the two of us. And relax, I have no intention of stealing him away from you. He's quite devoted to you, you know." Rachel stated patiently.

"Okay...What is this about Baron Rodrick?"

Rachel stood up from the table and drifted to the windows. "You probably know that priestesses like me are sworn virgins. When we lose our virginity, we lose the purity of sight needed to foresee and predict any calamities that threaten humanity. Marrying and losing our virginity is we decide to retire and live a life of normalcy again. One year ago, one of our trainees disappeared. Two months ago, she returned to our temple, child-laden. She had escaped from a brothel."

Annabeth's mind whirled in trying to connect the dots. What was the link to Baron Rodrick? Percy and Jason had been investigating Baron Rodrick's finances and tax evasion case, where a large income source was particularly suspicious. She had taken a glance at the data herself. Agriculture from the Ducaine lands would not have supplemented that income.

"It was suspected Baron Rodrick had illegally operated brothels. You suspect that your trainee escaped from there?"

"Not suspect. We know so." Rachel grimaced. "She was kidnapped in the town where our temple is located and sold to the brothels through the illegal human trade. Ten months of hell in her life that she will never get back. The Apollo temple can only offer her so much support, but we can never embrace her back in our arms as a priestess again. The purity of sight has already been lost."

"That's terrible," Annabeth said. "But I still don't quite understand what this has to do with me?"

Rachel turned towards her. "Percy is not the only one investigating Baron Rodrick. We've done quite a fair amount on our side as well, and an informant claimed that you were the baron's next target, after humiliating him in a bridal candidate duel. Brilliant, on your part, really."

"Thanks," Annabeth said dryly. "So instead of Baron Rodrick kidnapping me, you kidnap me first?"

Rachel grinned, not looking apologetic at all. "Sorry about that. But we needed to get to you before his men did. They were planning to do so before you left the port town of Velvicia. There were spies everywhere in that hotel you were staying at, and if I approached you any other way, they would make their move before we could."

"Does Percy know about this?"

Rachel shook her head. "I'm afraid he has his own problems to deal with at the moment. I couldn't get a message delivered before he left for his ship earlier."

"There was something about drunken sailors tearing up his ship," recalled Annabeth. "Deliberately?"

The priestess nodded. "While Percy would be distracted and held up on the ship, you would be kidnapped and made a bargaining chip. I'm not sure exactly what the baron has planned for you though."

"Whatever it is, it sure wouldn't be pretty. But now that he doesn't have me, what would he do?"

"We had someone substitute you, or else the baron wouldn't make his move. And we do need him to make a far more conspicuous move in order to trap and prosecute him. Here, come." Rachel beckoned her towards the window and handed her a spyglass.

Annabeth looked through the spyglass to where Rachel was pointing. Most of the ships were anchored for the night, the sailors off the ship and safe inside the port town. But one ship had men crawling all over the decks. The spyglass was clear enough to see there was fighting on board.

"Is that Percy's ship?" Annabeth ventured a guess.

"I'm afraid so. By now, your substitute would have been captured and is making her way to the ship."

"I need to get to him," Annabeth said. "Do you have any weapons?"

Rachel lifted her eyebrows. "I hope you're not planning on going alone."

"Obviously not, or else you wouldn't be dressed in the same dark clothing I am."

Her new ally grinned. "Oh, I do like you. I can see why Percy's enamored. Sorry about taking off your dress, dear. The men kidnapping you would be suspicious if your substitute didn't wear the same clothes you were earlier."

"Apology accepted, as long as you haven't touched anything inappropriately."

"Trust me, you have nothing to be insecure about, and certainly not about your physical traits that your husband must have indulged in."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. For a virgin priestess, Rachel was far knowledgeable about certain things and innuendos.

Rachel laughed, the sound warm in the dampness chill of the room. "I'm sure if I was not a woman nor Percy's friend, he would have killed me on sight for undressing his wife."

"He probably would have." Annabeth turned her attention back to the view of the window. The storm was getting worse. "I hope this substitute of yours can play her part well."

"Indeed, she's a brave one. No worries, Annabeth. We have our own people ready to help with just the right signal." Rachel tossed her a sword. "Seeing as you're quite good in duels, I don't have to worry about your sword skills."

Annabeth strapped the sword onto her back. "No, you won't need to. But Baron Rodrick does. Let's go," she announced. "I have a husband to save."

* * *

A/N: Short but sweet. Who guessed that this unlikely pairing would ever happen?

Jan 15th peeps. See ya then.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

Baron Rodrick snatched the wig up from the deck, as if not believing what his eyes were seeing.

"Lacy?" He wondered. "How? What are you doing here?"

His daughter remained silent, still unconscious from whatever treatment the mercenaries had done to her.

Percy's stomach twisted in pain for that poor girl. She had been born to a monstrosity of a father, a fact that she could not change and now had to live with.

That could have been Annabeth, his mind acknowledged. She could have been the one in Lacy's place, hurt and unconscious. The only bit that gave relief to him was knowing that Annabeth was still out there, hopefully safe and far away from these horrid excuses of human beings.

Now that Baron Rodrick didn't have Annabeth, Percy didn't need to hold back. He and his sailors would just have to be careful of Calen and Lacy.

"Plans not going your way?" Percy drawled.

"You fool!" The baron shouted. "This still isn't over. My men have you outnumbered!"

Now that was some truthful facts. The hired men and the baron's soldiers tightened their grips on their weapons, prepared to advance.

"That's true."

Percy's ears perked up at this feminine voice. Could it be? He hadn't heard this voice in over five years.

"Your men outnumber Percy's. But we women outnumber you."

One of the darkly clad mercenaries stepped forward with a sword, quick as a flash and disarmed the mercenary with the arm tattoos. Percy could recognize that blonde hair anywhere, his heart swelling with relief.

"Men, charge!"

Baron Rodrick's soldiers and hired men were thrown into confusion. Many of the hired men (or women?) turned on each other, but Percy's unexpected allies had the element of surprise to their advantage.

Percy swiped at one mercenary with Riptide and smashed the helmet of a soldier with the back swing. He had to get to Annabeth. Sure, she was skilled, but she was basically wearing no armor.

With another two enemies down, he found himself face to face with his wife. He pulled her out of the way just in time before an enemy could slash at her exposed midriff. "I thought I told you to stay out of trouble." His voice cracked, belying the raw anxiety and fear he had when he thought Annabeth had been taken.

"Trouble usually finds me," Annabeth breathed. "Now duck!"

Percy dropped to floor, milliseconds before a sword swept over where his head had been previously. The enemy sword met Annabeth's, and she parried the blade away. Percy rolled out of reach before swiping at the mercenary's kneecaps. The mercenary screamed before falling to the floor.

He was relieved to have her there, safe and sound. But another part of him was somber. This scene of all the deaths was something he never wanted her to see. The first time Percy had killed someone in battle, he had puked his stomach out. Nightmares of his first kill threatened his sleep for years until he managed to defeat those demons. He didn't want Annabeth to be plagued by those night terrors as well.

The two fought back to back, ravaging through the enemies. Within minutes, only a few soldiers and mercenaries were left standing. Perhaps survival instinct took over as the baron's men looked at the piles of their brethren lying on the ship's deck, either dead or injured. The ones left standing quickly surrendered in defeat. They were disarmed and bound with rope.

Percy pulled Annabeth to him for a tight hug. She smelled as wonderful as always, lemony and fresh tinged with the salty breeze of the ocean.

"I got your message." Annabeth held up her hand where her emerald engagement ring was. "Felt it tingle just as we boarded the ship."

"I'm glad it worked," Percy said softly. "Perhaps you were my shining knight in armor after all."

Gods, all he wanted to do was kiss her senseless. Just to confirm that she was really there, safe and uninjured in his arms. He pressed her face closer to his chest, hoping that she hadn't taken in all the sights of the bodies around them.

A red headed woman came into view over Annabeth's shoulder.

"Yes, yes. Good to see you, too, Percy. Congratulations on becoming an Earl and getting married and all that fanfare." Rachel said dryly before Percy could say a word of thanks. She leaned wearily on her sword, surveying the carnage. "Not that I'm not pleased to see you again, but has anyone seen where the baron went?"

* * *

When the fighting had begun and it became clear to Baron Rodrick that he was going to lose, his first instinct was to run away. Yes, he could escape among the confusion. He had enough money to buy passage on one of these ships and leave the Kingdom for good once the storm passed.

But a hand wrapped around his ankle before he could escape, causing him to stumble on the deck, sticky with rain and blood.

"Lacy, let go of me!" Baron Rodrick kicked at the tiny but somehow firm hands gripping at his ankle. "Arrgh!"

One of his soldiers bumped into him. "Sire, you must leave! Abort the ship!"

"What are you talking about, I can't swim! There might be sharks in the water, you hear me? Any little blood and they'll come swimming from miles away!"

His soldier went down as a redhead woman tackled him.

How had he not noticed these women joining his hired men? Their hair had been covered by hoods or shrouds, using the exact cover of darkness his men had used to sneak up on the ship.

Damn, everything was going to waste and it was all that Earl's fault. He had to get out of here.

Baron Rodrick ran towards the side of the ship, trying to dodge all the fighting. He yelped as he tripped over a soldier. It was one of his personal guards, Sir Marcus with the scar over his nose.

Fucking useless, the baron thought. The lot of them, his soldiers they were. Useless like garbage against a bunch of smelly sea monkeys and weak women. Too late did he realize that he should have handed them a painting of what Annabeth Chase looked like, other than give them a description of blonde, prideful, and two legs to thrust in. Yet somehow, they had brought his daughter with a wig. Why was his daughter here, anyways?

But the baron had more important matters to think about, such as his life. Once he escaped, he would hire only the best of the best, and then grab the next opportunity to kill the Earl and the Chase woman.

The storm was hitting hard now. Waves hurled against the ship. Even in its heavily anchored state, the _Iron Maiden _was being tossed like a rag doll.

Only the sailors were used to such rolling of the ship. The mercenaries and the Ducaine soldiers were easily taken down as their balance deteriorated. Even the unknown female warriors were having trouble, although the sailor quickly brought his men down.

Baron Rodrick suddenly found himself thrown against the low guardrail of the ship. Then he was flying over, realizing he was about to fall from the ship and into the inky darkness of the ocean below. His arms flung out, trying to grab at anything stable. One hand connected with the guardrail. Success!

The baron grunted, trying to pull himself up. Years of too much decadent foods and not enough exercise now exacted their toll on his body all at once. He was far too weak to haul himself over the guardrail and back into the safety of the ship's deck.

"Help! Anyone, help!"

The baron spotted a familiar face peering over the guardrail. His daughter!

Yes, his daughter would help him. Once they escaped, she would be his key to marrying a wealthy suitor who would help him enact his revenge.

"Lacy, help your father over!" He ordered.

But Lacy made no movement to pull him up. She stared at him in contempt, her expression eerily just like his. For a brief moment, the baron realized just how alike he and his youngest daughter were despite having no other physical similarities.

"Lacy, come on. Pull me up. You were always my favorite daughter! So sweet, so pretty." The baron was close to pleading now. He could feel his grip loosening and the strong winds were not helping. "I will buy you anything you want, anything! You can have a full set of new dresses to debut in society. I'll have you married to a Count at the least!"

Money had always solved his problems. If he and his daughter were anything alike, this offer of money would be tempting indeed.

Precious seconds passed, and his daughter made no move.

Thunder clapped just as his fingers finally lost their grip on the slick guardrail. The baron's screams were cut short as he fell towards the ocean. If there was a splash, no one heard it among the roar of storm and rain and the cries of battle.

Except for Lacy.

She tossed a bloodied dagger she'd taken from a fallen mercenary and threw it into the ocean. If there truly were sharks in this part of the ocean, perhaps the blood would attract them.

She'd been planning on using the knife to stab her father's hand in order to get him to release his hand on the guardrail. But him falling on his own was much better. After all, she didn't need to move her own hand in his death. There was no need to add patricide to the terrible mess that was her life. Or so she convinced herself.

Lacy's face betrayed no emotion at all, except for a sneer, the only thing she inherited from her father's genes.

"Goodbye, Father. I hope you rot in hell."

* * *

A/N: When I initially wrote this story, I didn't plan on having Baron Rodrick play such a big role. I've added, reduced, and changed what I initially wrote until I was satisfied with how this story has evolved with everyone's reviews. I think Baron Rodrick's death scene was justified here, without too much gruesomeness. What do y'all think?

As always, I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. See you next time on Sunday~


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

"Lacy, you were the informant?" Annabeth asked.

The young girl nodded, the tiredness evident in her eyes. She was courageous for undergoing all those ordeals, Annabeth felt. Going against one's father was never easy, even if one's father was a murderous son of a bitch.

"Thank you," Percy said. "Things could have gone a lot worse."

"I should have spoken up sooner. Or did something sooner instead of letting my father slap around my mother and other women so often." Lacy's eyes started to brim with tears.

"Nonsense. The fact that you did speak up is commendable," Rachel tutted. "You will be a fantastic trainee at the temple of Apollo."

The leader of the women who helped in the counterattack came by. "It's been a while, Captain Jackson. Or I should say Earl Perseus Jackson."

"Lieutenant Zoe," Percy bowed his head in respect.

"Last time I saw you, you were just a wolf cub. Now you have grown into a fine man of your own."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. I'm truly grateful for all you've done." Percy turned to Annabeth. "Lady Zoe is the leader of Huntresses of Artemis, a sister subdivision of the priestesses of Apollo. We've fought alongside during the war."

Annabeth's eyes widened admiringly. "I've heard of the Huntresses of Artemis! I've always wanted to be a part of them. Well, that is, until I got married," she added ruefully.

The beautiful woman laughed. "And a fine addition you would have made! Pity that you must take a vow of virginity to take part, and judging by your marriage to this one, you are most certainly not a virgin."

Annabeth was grateful that the darkness of night and grime hid her burgeoning blush.

"Let us all head somewhere safer. The storm is picking up up again." Percy said grimly. "We'll worry about the whereabouts of Baron Rodrick later. He won't survive in this weather."

Percy held his cloak over Annabeth's head. Annabeth squeezed his hand, knowing that in addition to covering her from rain, he was trying to block out the bodies that were in view.

Percy hustled her off the ship. Besides him, Annabeth could feel him shaking. Whether from the cold, fear, or anger, she didn't know.

They ended up not going back to the hotel, in case any of the baron's men were still on standby. Rachel gave them a room in their rented safehouse and bid them good night.

As soon as Rachel left and the door was closed, Annabeth found her back pressed against the wall.

Percy captured her lips in a searing kiss, one full of urgency and need. His tongue elicited gasps, stealing every chance of taking a breath. Every time she opened her mouth to talk, he just swallowed the words right out of her.

Annabeth let him do as he wanted, savoring the feel of his body pressed against hers. He was here with her. No other rude surprises in the form of kidnappings or battles from rejected suitors would come now.

At last after making her lips swollen and bruised, he ended up just holding her, burrowing her face in the crook of his neck and shoulder.

"I thought you were hurt," Percy said quietly. "I really believed he had you. You could have been hurt so easily."

"I'm here." Annabeth said simply.

"When I saw the sword pressed against your neck, I was just so furious. I would have snapped just like that." The frustration built up in his face. She had never seen such anger in his green eyes before. He had never been angry with her before, and he wasn't now. Just furious at what had transpired that night.

"It's okay, I'm here now. Safe. With you." She reached up, cradling the side of his face with her palm. He had gotten a cut from the battle earlier. Luckily, it was shallow. Even if it scarred, she would have still thought him as handsome as ever. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Annabeth," he laughed weakly. "All the names they call me, Monster of the Seas or whatever, they're all accurate. I've never wanted you to see that side of me. My hands are tainted with blood."

"And you did all that because you had to." Annabeth stroked his cheek soothingly. "You saved countless lives during the war. And you saved mine." She pulled his forehead down to connect with hers. "Everything went fine in the end, hasn't it? I'm safe, and you're safe. Baron Rodrick is no longer a threat to us."

Percy smiled crookedly, although his smile was still laced with sadness. "And here all I wanted was a quiet marriage life with you. You're not scared of me?" He asked hesitantly. "Or hate me?"

It was then she realized with a start that Perseus Jackson, with the title of an Earl, despite all those horrid gossip and nicknames others had given him, could be vulnerable.

On the ship, in front of all his sailors and the Huntresses of Artemis, he had been completely composed. No weaknesses, no flaws. But in front of her, he didn't need to be. There was no need for Perseus Jackson to put up a facade.

He could just be himself. He was only human, after all.

There was still so much she wanted to know about him. In the days before their marriage and the few weeks after, he had displayed only facets of what society dictated.

There was the Percy whose sarcastic remarks gave her both thrills and exasperation, the Percy who lit up a room with his crooked smile, the Percy who listened to her rants about architecture and seemed to find it cute. Then there were the stories she didn't know; the Percy who fought alongside the Huntresses of Artemis, the Percy who commanded a ship just by his demeanor, the Percy whose anger and pain from the battlefield was hidden from her.

Was it all right for her to know everything about him? Would he let her?

A small droplet ran down her cheeks. Percy brushed her tear away gently, his thumb smearing the salty liquid away.

He always treated her gently. But she knew there were sides to him that was rough like an unpolished diamond. There was pain, both emotional and physical in his past.

Another tear fell. She didn't need to always be strong as well. Not in front of him. Acknowledging her own weaknesses and mistakes was tough for her to do, something her pride would not let her do. But perhaps, recognition could be a strength as well.

"If I was scared or hated you, I wouldn't have married you."

Those green eyes that she loved searched hers anxiously, and she did her best to communicate everything to him. Sometimes words were not enough, but actions were.

Annabeth pulled her husband to the bed. She wanted to imprint every inch of herself on his body tonight. Something to show that she was not going anywhere without him.

Percy's green eyes darkened again, this time not with fury. "Are you sure?" He questioned. "You must be tired from all what has happened tonight, and-"

She shut him up with a deep burning kiss, relishing how his arms wrapped around her waist. There was stubble beginning to grow on his jaw. Her tongue swiped at the stubble, feeling the slight roughness underneath. "When I married you, I already accepted every side of you, the good and the bad. You can't return me so easily either." Annabeth smiled.

"I wouldn't want to." Percy stated. "You're stuck with me, Annabeth, for better or for worse."

"As long as you know it."

Later that night, Annabeth lay with her head on Percy's chest. Her body was still thrown over his, but he didn't complain once. Lazily, he stroked her back, the pattern lulling her to sleep.

"Annabeth?"

"Hmm, what is it?" His fingers laced comfortingly in her tousled hair.

Percy shifted until they were lying side by side, facing each other. "I love you," he said seriously.

Warmth blossomed in her chest. Love was illogical and stupid, but she couldn't stop her heart from beating so quickly. If she ever lost him, there would always be a part of her that felt incomplete.

She pressed his palm against her chest, letting him feel her heartbeat. "I love you, too."

It was home in his arms.

* * *

A/N: Aye, even the most fantastic journeys must come to an end. See you next chapter, my lovelies~


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

Some things stayed the same after that night, and some things didn't.

Their trip to the Atlantis Empire was delayed for a few days, as the _Iron Maiden_ had to be repaired and scrubbed clean that not a single trace of Baron Rodrick's attack remained.

Baron Rodrick's body was never found. Scraps of the clothing he wore with dark bloodstains were lifted from the seas after the storm had passed. His wives and daughters didn't seem to mind much though. After his funeral was held, they opened the doors to investigators, letting Jason and his team track down the illegal dealings and partners of the late Baron Rodrick.

"It'll take months," Percy said. "But I think his family and other victims will have some closure at least."

"It'll be a long road." Annabeth snuggled closer to Percy.

These days, they didn't like to be too far apart from each other. Even when Percy was giving commands to his sailors or just simply having a cup of tea, he liked to hold Annabeth's hand or be simply near her.

Being on the seas didn't agree with her initially, not until the help of Rachel's seasick medicine. She had to be careful with the exact dosage, unless she wanted to be knocked out for an hour again.

She could see why Percy enjoyed being on the ocean. When the storm passed, it had left stunningly clear skies with sunshine that brightened everything it touched with warmth.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Annabeth could see Percy at the prow of the ship, his jet black hair flying in the wind like a halo. He turned around and saw her staring, the corner of his lips quirking up. He looked less like an Earl, and more of a sea captain with his military overcoat exchanged for just a white shirt and black pants. With his sword at his side and the top two buttons of his shirt unbuttoned, he looked just like a pirate, except the buried treasure he had stolen was her heart.

When they reached the Atlantis Empire, she was mesmerized by the stunning coral reefs in the shores that surrounded every island. Even the tiniest island, about the size of her mansion, was covered in gorgeous vegetation.

As they reached land, Percy had to remind her to eat as she marveled over the beautiful structures and architecture of the Atlantis Empire. Her excitement was only dampened when they reached the royal palace of the Atlantis Empire.

"Rise, my son."

Beside her, she felt Percy get up from his kneeling position.

Once more, the booming voice called out. "Rise as well, Countess Annabeth, daughter of Duchess Athena."

Annabeth rose, meeting the piercing but kind gaze of King Poseidon.

The ruler of Atlantis had inky black hair, his green eyes crinkling in mirth and warmth. Those eyes were just like Percy's, Annabeth decided. A wild beard covered the rest of his tanned face, but couldn't hide the same crooked grin that the King shared with her husband.

That was where the similarities ended. King Poseidon was objectively handsome, but it was clear Percy owed his aristocratic good looks from his mother.

Queen Amphitrite nodded on the throne placed beside her husband. She was starkly beautiful, with a air of regalness that someone could only be born with.

With a start, Annabeth realized Percy's stepmother's skin was tinged with blue. She was of merpeople descent.

"My brother, welcome home."

The heir to the throne shared the same dark hair and green eyes, though his seemed to glow more green than his father's and half-brother's. The dark hair and hue of the eyes must be a family trait, Annabeth noted. He, too, had a green tinge to his skin.

"Crown Prince Triton." Percy's tone was respectful, but indicated how distant they were.

Prince Triton observed her, but his gaze was more curious and not looking as though she were a threat.

"What a beautiful wife you have brought home," Queen Amphitrite stated.

"Thank you for the kind words, Your Majesty." Annabeth returned. The Queen had sounded disappointed.

"A fine lady for my son, indeed. Your participation in the capture and reveal of Baron Rodrick Ducaine of the Olympian Kingdom has not gone unnoticed." King Poseidon praised. "His misdeeds have also touched the waters of the Atlantis Empire, and it is thanks to you two that the people of our lands can remain safe."

That dinner was the strangest affair for Annabeth, and she had been in plenty of eccentric situations. The Queen and Prince Triton were outright courteous to her, whereas she had expected outright rejection from their attitudes. If it wasn't for Percy's presence beside her and for King Poseidon's gregariousness, she wasn't sure what she would have done.

But she guessed at the Queen's true feelings of her when she entered their assigned bed chambers and found four naked women on the bed.

"Let me guess. I suppose you lot weren't sent to entertain me in bed but my husband?" Annabeth said dryly.

Three of the women had at least the decency to look abashed. The fourth, however, looked Annabeth up and down. "Where is the Earl?" The woman demanded haughtily.

"I don't think my husband's whereabouts are your concern. What you should be concerned, however, is your trespassing in our bed chambers." Annabeth launched her standard death glare.

"T-the Queen has given us permission herself," the woman announce hastily.

Annabeth cursed her husband's stepmother. Seriously? The woman was less mature than the Lords Travis and Connor Stoll, and that was saying something.

"Annabeth, love, have you seen-oh my gods." Percy took one look at the bed and immediately turned around, his bare back facing the women. He had good survival instincts, she'll give him that.

"What are you looking for, Percy?" Annabeth said calmly.

"My shirt. It disappeared from the bath." He mumbled.

Annabeth looked down at herself, where she was wearing his shirt unbuttoned and nothing else. Not keeping her eyes off the women, she ran a hand down Percy's chest. The heated look Percy sent her made her smile.

"Ladies, if you'll excuse us, my husband and I have things to do tonight. Unless you'd prefer to watch." Annabeth hinted.

This time all the ladies Queen Amphitrite had sent blushed before scrambling off the bed to exit the room. The fourth one, the one with the haughty tone, paused before leaving.

"I suppose your body isn't too bad, though it's not as gorgeous as mine. If you ever consider leaving your husband..." The lady drawled and looked Annabeth up and down. She winked before exiting.

"Did that noblewoman just try to seduce you?" Percy asked, indignantly. "Right in front of me, your husband?"

Annabeth laughed, pulling Percy to the bed. His jealousy was quite endearing. His jealousy soon vanished when she showed him just how devoted she was to their marriage.

Breakfast the next morning was a bit intense, with Prince Triton refusing to look at Annabeth's eyes. Apparently he was a bit of a prude and was too embarrassed at the kiss marks on her neck. Queen Amphitrite feigned an excuse of feeling ill to leave breakfast early, while Poseidon just hid his smiles behind his tea. Like father, like son.

Meeting Percy's mother was a breath of fresh air compared to the Royal Atlantis Family. Before Annabeth could even get out a word, his mother had pulled her in for a warm hug. When was the last time she had been embraced so tenderly by a mother? Tears threatened to pour over her eyes.

When Percy held his baby sister Estelle in his arms, cooing at the babbling noises she made, Annabeth touched her own flat belly. He would make an excellent father. At the rate Percy and she were going, he'd probably become one soon.

What if she'd never decided to seduce the Earl? Would she be feeling so blissful as she was right now?

"Hmm, Jason would have still introduced us regardless." Percy mused. "I suppose our courting would have been much slower, and certainly more appropriate. Probably become friends first, lovers later."

Annabeth scowled. "I would have still received a marriage proposal from that bastard."

"But I'm sure you would have made a plan to finagle your way out of that marriage."

"You're right. Join the Huntresses of Artemis, most likely."

Now it was Percy's turn to frown.

"You would have lost out on a great wife, Your Grace," joked Annabeth.

"Not even funny," Percy complained. "Not funny at all."

And when the Earl kissed his wife, Annabeth decided her plans worked out after all.

* * *

A/N: When one journey ends, other paths will open. Thanks for being by my side on this adventure, my readers. There's been over 10,000 visitors from 77 different countries who visited this one particular story. Isn't it fantastic to think about all the other adventurers who were by your side experiencing the same story?

I'm sure some of you may be thinking: "There's so much potential for where this story can go. Why stop at this point?" Well, ladies and gents and nonbinary alien folk (gotta be inclusive of the outer space neighbors not contained in area 51), I've decided that this is where the story should end. Too many chapters leads to other arcs, and I actually didn't intend for this story to have too much of a plot. But I assure you there will be other stories to enjoy from me, with actual character development this time lol.

If you liked this story, be on the look out for the next update of my PJO published story:

1\. _Bride of the Sea God_

Upcoming Stories to look out for:

1\. _Passionate Romance of a Duchess and Her Prince_

Summary: When Prince Jason is ordered to head to war, he has to leave behind his first love. When he returns victorious, he finds her no longer the teenage girl but a widowed young woman who still sets his heart aflame with every look. The short companion sequel to _How to Seduce an Earl_.

_2\. Scandal_

Summary: When it comes to the ghosts of her past, Annabeth's solution is to run away. But when her informants end up corpses, she finds running away no longer an option. As an investigative journalist, she knows she must connect the dots before she becomes the next one to end up dead. But what can be more dangerous than trusting the hot shot detective whose favorite hobby is to make her frustrated in more ways than just one?

Idk which story I should release first. Y'all choose!


	21. Results of Voting

A/N: Not a new update, sorry my readers. At least, NOT THIS TIME! Might be a few extra chapters coming up in the future *wink wink.

So the results of the reviews are in, and it seems like _Scandal _is the winner! First chapter out tonight.

Thanks for reading my stories, and as always, see you next chapter, my lovelies!


End file.
